The War of Witches
by Tania Hylian
Summary: Akko's life was compleatly turned upside down the day her mother disappeared. And then she was run over by a motorcycle. Oh, yeah, and now she'll also have to attend a school for witches eventhough she doesn't have any magic. Which, granted, has always been her dream. But not like this! However, she's sure she'll find her mom eventually. After all, a believing heart is her magic.
1. The lonely girl

**A/N: Hello! Welcome to my new fanfic. Basically, this will be an AU in which Chariot is Akko's adoptive mother, but you have to be the biological daughter of a witch in order to use magic. Yet, Akko is still determined to become a witch at any cost. So, if you like mystery, fantasy, lesbians, and a good amount of crazy shenanigans, I think this might just be your cup of tea.**

**This fic was inspired by Maite Carranza's book trilogy "La Guerra de las Brujas".**

* * *

**Chapter 1: The lonely girl.**

It was a quiet morning in the Arcturus forest, strangely absent of the usual sounds of animals and insects going about their usual activities. The air was still as most living creatures remained in their burrows, still shaken after the previous night's storm, and even the rivers seemed to have slowed down because of all the fallen debris they were carrying. This storm had been particularly hard, bringing with it not only thunder but also hail, therefore leaving nothing but destruction behind. But alas, such are the forces of nature.

In the center of the forest, on the other hand… ah. In the center of the forest was an old building, built once upon a time with flawless white stone, tall arches and magnificent windows. It was a castle of sorts, and had three tall towers that managed to stand out even in the surrounding forest. Now-a-days its appearance wasn't so impressive anymore, mostly because of its state of decay, but as it is with most things, one should not let the appearance fool you, for this place housed something truly incredible: a school of witches. A place where girls from all around the world could go to learn magic from the best teachers available.

But inside this magical place resided something even more incredible. Or rather, _someone_.

At the tallest tower of the school, a big circular window allowed a ray of sunlight to pass through it and touch the face of a girl. She, however, just scrunched her eyebrows and turned around, covering herself with the sheets since she didn't feel ready to get up yet. Not after last night had brought her little rest.

She never liked storms, but usually she'd just go to sleep with her mom if things got too bad. Not last night though. Not after the fight they'd had.

Someone knocked at the door, but the girl just burrowed herself further into the sheets, waiting for her mom to answer, but more knocks came, and eventually yelling too.

"Professor Ursula! Open up this instant!" That was undoubtedly Professor Finnelan's strict voice. It scared her even more than storms ever did, to be honest. "Professor Ursula!"

Where was her mom anyways? Had she gone on her morning jog? No. She was usually back before down. Why wasn't she answering the door then? She supposed she'd have to do it herself before Finnelan ended up barging in.

The girl then got up from the bed and descended the stairs that led up to the balcony where she chose to keep her bed, since being that close to the sky always made her feel like flying. Unsurprisingly, when she got to the bottom, where their rather small living headquarters were, she didn't see her mom anywhere. More so! Her bed was still undone. Where could she have gone?

Another knock on the door called her attention once again, and she quickly rushed to cover the distance required for her to turn the doorknob and come face to face with her least favorite professor; a woman on her mid fifties with a severe expression and a long nose, her brown hair done in a tight bun, clad in the midnight blue uniform of the Luna Nova teachers, witch's hat and all.

"Atsuko Callistis!" The professor gasped upon seeing her. "What are you doing here still? Don't you have classes to attend? And where is your mother? Her lessons are about to start and she's nowhere to be seen."

"She's not here." Atsuko just said, rubbing the sleep off her eyes. "She was already gone when I woke up."

"I see." Finnelan's lips formed a thin line. "Do you remember anything unusual happening last night?"

"You mean besides the storm that seemed to be actively trying to get through the roof?" The girl chuckled, but quieted down and adopted a serious expression once Finnelan remained unamused. "No, not really. I mean, we fought, but it was nothing big. She wanted to send me to the Cavendish manor during summer break! Can you believe it?"

"Anything else? Any weird dreams?" Finnelan kept on asking, ignoring the girl's complains about her mother's plans.

"Well, now that you mention it…" Atsuko adopted a thoughtful expression, placing a finger on her chin. "I did have a nightmare. I dreamed there was a big black crow outside my window, but it wasn't like Alcor! It looked… deformed, and its eyes were deep. It appeared to be trying to get me to go outside, and it didn't seem to be bothered by the storm."

"I see." The professor repeated, looking visibly paler. "I will keep looking then, and please inform me if you know of your mother's whereabouts." Atsuko nodded slowly, not liking at all how worried Finnelan sounded. "And Akko? Perhaps it'll be better for you to remain at the academy today. I'm afraid the Leylines are slightly disturbed because of the storm."

"Okay." The girl agreed. It was late anyways, so there was no way she's be able to get to her school on time, not without her mother to give her a ride on her broom. And besides, she really needed to find her. She had an upsetting feeling in her stomach that she didn't like at all.

"Good. I'll come and check on you later." She said as she turned around.

"Professor?" The girl called before the witch could get too far, making her stop in her tracks. "You don't think she got struck by lightning, right? Like Granny- I mean, like the Headmistress?"

"Atsuko." Finnelan sighed, turning around to regard her once more. "Chariot du Nord is quite possibly the most powerful witch alive, so I wouldn't worry if I were you." And with that, she left. But truthfully, her words did nothing to soothe Akko's worries. After all, her Granny Miranda Hoolbrooke (well, _adoptive_ Granny anyways) had also been the most powerful witch in the academy… until she died in a storm much like this one about a year before.

And there was also the fact that Finnelan had called her Akko instead of Atsuko, _and _had also called her mother by her real name, Chariot. A name no one dared using anymore for some reason. Something was definitely happening, and Finnelan was definitely planning on letting her out of it. Well, she wasn't Atsuko Callistis if she didn't disobey orders and got into trouble, right? There was no time to waste! She had a mystery to solve and a mother to find.

As quickly as possible she got out of her red shorts and white t-shirt she used as sleepwear and put on her denim shorts, a black shirt and a red jacket. Then she went to comb her long brown hair into her characteristic half-ponytail and bangs, quite the feat without using magic honestly! She had no idea how she managed to get so many knots.

As she got ready, however, she did notice many little details. The most obvious one being Alcor's absence. Alcor was a white crow, very old and with ruffled feathers, although once upon a time he'd been a magnificent bird, but he still had quite some magic in him, as he was Ursula's familiar. As such, whenever Ursula left without taking Akko with her, she'd ask her crow to keep an eye on the girl while she was gone, so his empty perch was preoccupying.

What's more, all of her mother's belongings were still in there, in the same position they'd been the night prior. Her clothes, her shoes, her broom, and even her wand. Everything was there, as if she had vanished on the spot, only taking with her what she was wearing. How unusual! Akko was getting more and more uneasy with each finding.

And so, not wasting one more second getting ready, Akko ran outside their room and descended the stairs of the Astronomy Tower. She then crossed the halls of the school at top speed, not bothering to check there, since she knew if her mother was still in the school Finnelan would have found her already. Instead, she ran all the way to the entrance and got out without much trouble. Come to think of it, she hadn't encountered anyone on her way here, not even a stray student or a patrolling teacher. And it all was also eerily silent.

Apprehension growing little by little, Akko exited the school and entered the forest. As she walked, the only thing she could hear were her own feet making a crunching sound as she stepped into the still frozen hail on the ground. She also noticed it was all wet and covered in broken leaves, but despite what she would have expected, it didn't _smell_ wet. It didn't smell like tree sap either. There was another kind of smell permeating the air instead. At first she didn't recognize it, but it was metallic and it spoke of bad omens and death. Then she found the source and it all made sense.

Lying on the ground there were tens- no, _hundreds_ of birds. They laid dead within the mud and ice, no doubt victims of the destruction the hail had brought the night prior.

As she kept moving forward, now even more uneasy, she also found some charred trees, no doubt having been struck by lightning, amongst which dozens of animals also laid there, too scorched to be recognized and giving off the bitter smell of burned flesh and fur.

It reminded Akko of one of the worst days of her life when, after a particularly fierce storm, her mother had gotten up from bed in a cold sweat and without saying a word had taken her broom and fled off the window… only to return a few hours later after having found the Headmistress' charred corpse in the forest.

What had the old woman been doing late at night outside in the middle of a storm? It was a mystery, although Akko suspected her mother knew but never dared tell her. The woman was like a grandmother to her, always giving her sweets and presents, always with a smile on her face, so losing her had been a rather difficult experience from which she hadn't fully recovered. And yet… it had been even more difficult for her mother. It wasn't just that she had been the one who found the body, but Miranda had taken her in after she became an orphan, so she was like a mother to her. It was no surprise then that Ursula hadn't taken her death very well.

She stopped dying her hair, choosing instead to show off her natural cherry red color. She also stopped using glasses and combing her hair in a loose ponytail. She started referring to herself as Chariot du Nord once more. And she started going to town to perform magic spectacles, gaining quite a bit of fame amongst the non-magical community. The return of Shiny Chariot, they called it. And the other witches didn't like it one bit.

Now, Akko wasn't the brightest girl by any stretch, but even if she very much enjoyed watching her mother's spectacles whenever she got the chance, she knew she was just doing all of that as a coping mechanism. And she also knew she was gaining too much negative attention because of it. Of course, she didn't have any idea if that had anything to do with her sudden disappearance, but things sure looked rather grim right now.

* * *

After a few more hours searching around the forest, Akko decided to head back to the academy. Not because she was giving up on her search, no, but because she doubted she would find anything else on the forest. At least she hadn't found her mother's corpse. Or Alcor's. Even though there were hundreds of dead birds, she knew she would have recognized her mother's faithful companion. So now she was almost sure her mother was alive, but the question remained: where had she gone?

Keen on continuing her quest, Akko then entered the broom closet and got out her bicycle, mounting on it and heading out of the school through the terrestrial Leyline they kept for when the non-magical people brought food and other supplies to the academy. Granted, it always felt weird traversing the Leyline on her bicycle, since there was no solid ground under the wheels and the bright blue and green colors of the portal made her dizzy, but she really had no other option since her mother was missing and her friends were in class, so she couldn't hitch a ride on someone else's broom.

Once she arrived to Blytonbury, the town closest (in Leyline geography) to the school, she decided to search all her mother's favorite spots: The Last Wednesday Society, where she bought all her magic supplies, the local store, where she bought all her non-magical supplies, the mall, the cinema (although she never went there without her, but it still was worth a try), her favorite café, her favorite French restaurant, and even the central plaza and the park, where she often offered magical spectacles. She also asked around if someone had seen a woman with red hair and red eyes, but at the end she obtained no results.

She was tempted to go to her school while she was there and ask the principal if she knew something, but she also didn't want her classmates to look at her with pity when they found out about her missing mother. They never understood her anyways, and always looked at her funny and treated her differently, not only because she was the daughter of a witch, but because she was the daughter of Shiny Chariot herself, the crazy woman who made magic spectacles around town. And on top of that, Akko wasn't embarrassed of her! She was her biggest fan. And she wished to be a witch like her too, even if she didn't have one single ounce of magical power inside herself.

But her mother had always told her that her true magic was believing in her heart, and Akko certainly believed that one day she would be able to accomplish her dreams.

She was so absorbed debating whether or not she should go inquire a bit around her school, that she didn't notice when the light turned from green to red, and she continued advancing on the street only to hear the screeching of wheels and feel a hard blow on her left side, followed by her falling from her bicycle a second later and scratching her right arm and leg on the pavement.

"Ow." She muttered as she felt the pain start spreading throughout her whole body. Great. Only this was missing to complete the worse day of her life! Being ran over by… was that a motorcycle?

"Hey kid, are you alright?" The responsible for her current situation called her as she descended from the vehicle and went to look at her as she took off her helmet, revealing short lilac hair and teal eyes the likes Akko had never seen before. She was beautiful, she had to admit, and her attire really complemented her figure, although the red straps were a bit too much, and what was with her shoulder-less shirt? She also had a weird accent. Foreign. Maybe a tourist, then? "Kid?" The woman prompted when Akko just kept staring at her without responding.

"I'm fine." Akko assured her as she got up and dusted off her clothes, grimacing when her injuries started stinging even worse now that the initial shock had passed.

"You're bleeding." The woman pointed out, raising an eyebrow. "I think I should take you to the hospital."

"I'm fine." She insisted. "I just need to get home and I'll be alright."

"I'll escort you there then. I wouldn't want to take the blame if you died before you arrive." She chuckled, apparently having tried to make a small joke, but Akko could only fake an unconvincing smile in response. She wasn't up for jokes in that very moment.

"You can't." Akko informed her. "I live at Luna Nova, the academy for witches."

"Oh, so you're a little witch?" She asked with genuine curiosity, instead of the usual weird faces she got whenever she revealed her connection with the magic world.

"No, unfortunately I don't have any magic." She didn't know what compelled her to give an honest response, but she felt like she could trust her. Maybe she just needed someone to talk to after the rather stressful and draining day she'd had, or maybe it was that the woman didn't even appear to be fazed when she said she lived in a magic school, whatever the case, she decided to keep talking. "My mom is a witch though, so I just live with her."

"Huh. I thought magic was hereditary." The woman commented.

"I'm adopted."

"Ah, that explains it." She nodded thoughtfully. "Although when I saw your eyes… such red color! They are certainly the eyes of a witch."

"I bet my mom thought the same when she adopted me." Akko smiled, but it was bittersweet. Not only because her mother was missing, but because she always thought that she probably would have been happier if she was a witch. Not that she had ever said anything like that, and she'd never even tried to force her lifestyle on her, but she always wondered why would a witch adopt a magicless child. Just because they had the same eye-color? She found that rather odd, and her mother had never really explained it to her. Now she may never know.

"Are you sure you'll be alright, kid?" The woman asked once more.

"I've had worse." Akko shrugged, but grimaced when her side hurt, no doubt sore because of the fall.

"At least let me get you patched up. You wouldn't want your mother to see you bleeding, right?" Akko was about to refuse once again, but the last bit gave her pause. It's not like her mom _would_ see her, since she most probably wouldn't be there when she arrived, but it did remind her of how worried she always got whenever Akko got hurt (mostly trying to fly on a broom), and how she would always put band aids on her scratches and place kisses on her wounds. So she ended up accepting, wanting to hold on to that memories even tighter.

"Alright, I guess."

* * *

So they rode together to the nearest pharmacy, where the woman (Croix Meridies was her name) bought some alcohol, cotton and band aids. Then they went to a park near the Leyline station, where Akko sat on a bench while Croix tended to her wounds.

First, she poured some alcohol on her bloodied hands and knees, and cleaned the area using the cotton, while Akko bit her lip and tried to hold back her tears. But honestly? She'd been at the verge of tears all day, so all that was left was bit of physical pain to finally break her resistance. And perhaps it was also that Croix was doing for her something her mother would usually do instead, so she ended up crying unwillingly.

"Oh, come on, it doesn't hurt that badly, does it?" She asked, smiling up at her, but when Akko tried to speak she ended up sobbing instead. "Atsuko?"

"I'm fine." Akko insisted, wiping off her tears only for more to fall from her eyes. She was sore, she was tired, and she was desperate and alone, with no idea of what to do now, or where to search. She felt like a little girl once more, scared of a ghost she saw in the shadows, except her mom wasn't there to protect her and reassure her.

"You know?" The woman said as she went to sit next to her. "I think it's cute that you want to appear tough, but you're clearly crying because of something else. Care to share?"

"It's nothing, just…" Well, why would she even hide that information from Croix? Her mom was missing! She needed all the help she could find, even if it ended up coming from a magicless stranger. One that had been very kind all along, and had only been trying to help. "I can't find my mom." She revealed.

"Did you two get separated while in town?" She inquired with curiosity.

"No, she… she's just _gone_, and no one knows where she is, and I'm afraid she might be…" She cut herself off before she could finish that sentence, and even more tears fell from her eyes, which she rapidly wiped with a tissue that was handed to her by Croix.

"What's her name?"

"Ursula Callistis, though she also goes by Chariot du Nord."

There was a moment of silence between them, but when Croix broke it her voice sounded a bit different than before. Deeper, perhaps? Although Akko couldn't really tell.

"… Chariot, you say? As in… _Shiny Chariot_?"

"Yeah." Akko answered as she turned to look at her. "You know her?"

"Only by reputation." She answered quickly. "She was quite famous back in the day."

"Were you one of her fans?"

"Something like that." The woman smiled with something akin to nostalgia. "I have to say, for being her _adoptive_ daughter, you remind me a lot of her."

"I get that a lot." Akko chuckled, managing a genuine smile for the first time that day.

"I'll look for her on my spare time." Croix said as she took Akko's hand and continued her task of cleaning it with the alcohol. "And I'll call you if I know anything… or wait, do you use owls?"

"Crows, actually." She responded, at which the woman halted and looked at her with an expression that made it clear she hoped she was joking. "I'm not a witch though, so I _do_ have a cellphone."

"Good. I don't think _crows_ are an actual efficient method of communication." Croix then reached into her pocket and extracted a white card that only had her name and a number printed in serious-looking red characters. "Call me so I can register your number."

"Sure." She answered as she took it with her non-bloodied hand. "And thanks. For everything."

"Even running you over with my motorcycle?" The woman joked, raising an eyebrow.

"No. Not that part." Akko chuckled, feeling the first hints of genuine happiness she'd had that day. Talking to Croix not only reminded her of her mother, but it also made her see that even in her absence she wasn't as lonely as she had initially feared. She'd always had a talent for making new friends, and that day had proved to be no exception, so as long as she had people who loved her, she'd never be alone. More importantly, she wouldn't have to search for her mother by herself, so hope resurged within her. Even if it was the tiniest of sparks, it filled her with determination.

She would find her mother, not matter the cost, or the pain.

* * *

**A/N: So, I hope you liked the first chapter, and if you did please leave a review/favorite/follow so that I can get inspired to write more. Also, just so you know, the main ship will be Diakko, but there will also be some Charoix, and probably Hamanda in the background. But the Diakko will be slowburn. And I mean _very_ slowburn, mainly because the focus of the story will be Chariot's disappearance and the war of witches. So, you know, not much time for romance.**

**But anyways, thanks for reading and see you in two weeks! :D**

**Thanks to my beta reader moonwatcher13.**


	2. The calm after the storm

**Chapter 2: The calm after the storm.**

"Atsuko Callistis! Where on Earth have you been?!" The girl in question flinched upon hearing Finnelan's angry voice as soon as she set foot inside the school. The sun was already setting and the older woman _had _told her to remain inside the school for the day, so she was undoubtedly up for a reprimand. Possibly also a punishment.

"I'm sorry." The girl apologized, trying to look as sad and tired as possible, hoping this would make the strict professor take pity on her. "I went looking for my mom."

"I specifically asked you to remain in the school today." The professor said exasperated as she pinched the bridge of her nose. "These are dangerous times, Akko. The last thing we want is another disappearance."

"I couldn't just stay here and do nothing!" She argued, balling up her fists. "Who knows what happened to my mom, and the more time we take to find her the more likely it is she'll…" Akko cut herself off hastily. She didn't even want to think about the possibility and saying it out loud was too terrible to even consider. However, upon hearing her desperate tone and noticing unshed tears shinning in her eyes, the professor finally sighed tiredly and turned around.

"Follow me, Atsuko." She said as she started to walk away. "Your mother may not be here anymore… _temporarily_." She seemed to add that as an afterthought. "However, that doesn't mean you can do whatever you want, understood?"

"Yes, professor." Akko pretty much grumbled as she started following her.

"Good. And to make sure we'll be able to keep an eye on you, I'm afraid you'll have to move over to one of the school's dormitories." She paused. "I understand there's a team that's recently lost a member."

"Not with Hannah and Barbara!" Akko protested instantly, almost panicking. "Please, they are so mean and… and downright evil!"

"Miss England and Miss Parker are two very respectable and well-behaved witches!" The older professor answered, clearly offended that Akko had insinuated otherwise despite having witnessed firsthand how the two would always bully the magicless girl. Before Akko could protest, however, the professor kept talking. "But, for their sake, you're not staying with them."

"Whew." Akko exhaled in relief, which earned her a glare from the older woman. "Uh… I mean, who am I staying with then?" Even as she was finishing the question, Akko already knew the answer.

"Miss Yanson and Miss Manvabaran have agreed to have you as their temporary guest."

"Will that really be okay though? I mean, it's been only one month since Justine…" Akko trailed off, unwilling to finish that phrase. Sure, she hadn't known the girl very well since she was always so reserved and didn't talk to anyone, but it still hurt her deeply when she knew of her passing away. It was even more preoccupying when everyone refused to tell her _how _she had died, and her mother had forbidden her from even going to the funeral.

"Don't worry about that." Finnelan answered. "They both understand that dire times call for drastic measures."

"Okay." Akko mumbled, wondering what on Earth was so drastic about her rooming with her two friends for a while.

"One more thing." The professor said as she stopped in front of the door to the red team's dormitory. "Starting tomorrow you are not to go to your school anymore."

"What?" Akko startled, utterly confused. Not that she minded taking some early vacations… but still! She thought Finnelan would be the last person to suggest she ditched school.

"With things being as dangerous as they are we can't have you running around on your own, and neither teachers nor students will have time to drop you off and pick you up from school everyday."

"What will I do all day then?" Sure, Akko wanted to dedicate all her time and energy to search for her mother, but she doubted that's what Finnelan had in mind.

"You will attend classes here, as part of the red team." She replied.

"Yes!" Akko pretty much jumped in happiness. That had been her dream ever since she was little, growing up surrounded by witches and yet unable to do magic herself. At the beginning of that year, when classes had started, she'd pretty much begged Finnelan to let her join the new generation of witches, since she had already turned sixteen, but the professor had remained firm on her denial. And even her mother hadn't interfered on her behalf! That had been the first time they'd fought, and Akko still couldn't understand why her mom had said she believed in her and in her capacity to be a witch someday if when that day came she wasn't going to support her.

But no matter. That was in the past and now Akko would study magic and find her mom.

"You won't be able to do any magic, sure, but I believe it's best if you learn about our history and other theoretical subjects." The professor kept saying.

"I'll do my best!" Akko exclaimed, wishing it was tomorrow already.

"Good." She nodded. "Now go settle down in your new room. And don't be late for dinner." And with that, the professor walked off, leaving Akko alone in front of the door. Granted, the girl didn't even hesitate to get inside.

"Lotte! Su!" She called as she barged in without even knocking. "Hi!"

"Oh, great. She's here." Said Sucy, a creepy looking girl with pale skin and pinkish hair that covered one of her eyes. She was practicing yoga on her bed, making some very weird poses, and had sounded mostly disinterested, but that was normal on her.

"Akko! Welcome." Another girl smiled kindly at her from her position sitting at her bed. She had a relatively small complexion, short blonde hair and round glasses. "Finnelan came to drop off your things earlier." She got off from the bunk bed and pointed to a bunch of bags and suitcases that had been laid next to it before going towards Akko. "She told us about what happened. Are you okay?"

"I will be." Akko shrugged. "I'm sure I'll find my mom sooner or later, and meanwhile I get to learn magic with you guys! Really, it's not as bad as it seems." The Japanese girl smiled, but apparently Lotte didn't seem to buy on her little act, as she keep staring at her with a doubting expression. At the end though, she relented and decided to change the subject.

"Alright." She said. "Do you want me to help you settle down?"

"Thanks Lotte, but I think I'll be fine." Akko smiled before going to rummage through her things, tossing things out of the bags and suitcases as if searching for something, and grumbling in frustration when she couldn't find it.

"Uh… are you sure you don't need any help?" Lotte asked after a while.

"No, I'm fine!" She assured her. "I'm just searching for… aha!" Akko exclaimed triumphantly as she got something out of one of the bags. It was a piece of folded paper that, when extended, came to be half the length of the bed. Not only that, but it had a printed picture of…

"Really? You have a poster of your mother?" Sucy said with clear disapproval.

"First of all, it's a _Shiny_ _Chariot_ poster." Akko answered before blowing her a raspberry. "There's a big difference."

"So she has a red cape, a skimpy outfit and a golden rod. She's still your mother." The pink-haired girl deadpanned.

"Sucy, leave her alone! She just lost her mother, remember?" Lotte chastised her friend.

"Thank you, Lotte! That was my second point."

"And your third?" Sucy asked.

"My third…" Akko paused, trying to think of something but coming out dry. "There's no third! I don't even _need_ a third. Shiny Chariot is amazing and I miss my mom. Period."

"It's still weird though." Sucy said, not relenting for one second.

"Oh, shut up Sucy!" Akko pouted, but truthfully she knew her friend, and knew she was probably not trying to be actually mean. She was just expressing her opinion.

"Hey, Akko, tell me." Lotte called, getting her attention in order to distract her from Sucy's teasing. "Do you know anything about your mom yet? Have they found anything at all?"

"Well… she's alive. I think." Akko answered. "But aside from that we really have no idea. It's like she vanished on the spot!"

"Maybe she got poisoned and turned into stone." Sucy cackled.

"Sucy!" Lotte chastised her once again.

"No way! She's too smart and powerful." Akko protested.

"Oh! Maybe she was sent to the past and met a handsome vampire and is now having hundreds of adventures through history, while at the same time discovering true love!" Lotte exclaimed excitedly.

"Ugh. Nightfall again?" Sucy made a face.

"Honestly that's the most plausible explanation I've heard so far." Akko shrugged, throwing herself at the mattress and letting out a frustrated sigh. "In a world full of magic, she could truly be anywhere." She frowned, trying to suppress the nasty feeling raising in her stomach once again, but truth to be told she felt awfully tired, frustrated and desperate, and she didn't like it one bit. She just hoped they'd find her mother soon, but she wasn't holding her breath.

"Come on, Akko. Let's go have dinner." Lotte suggested, in an attempt to keep her from thinking about her mother and getting depressed.

"I'm not hungry." The Japanese girl lied, but her stomach immediately grumbled in protest, reminding her she hadn't had one bite of food the whole day. "Alright." She sighed. "I guess some potatoes don't sound half bad right now."

* * *

They sat at their usual place at the cafeteria; a large table where the green team would be joining them soon. Akko wasn't really in the mood of talking to anyone else right now, but she guessed she'd have to face her friends sooner or later, so she didn't complain. Still, she barely talked as she started chewing on her baked potatoes that, as always, didn't taste very well, but at least filled her stomach.

"Akko, I forgot to mention." Lotte started, and Akko acknowledged her with a hum. "Finnelan told us not to tell anyone else about your mother's disappearance."

"What?" The Japanese girl finally teared her gaze away from her plate and regarded her friend with a look of confusion. "Why?"

"She probably doesn't want anyone to panic." Sucy answered, shrugging. "Remember she also opted to keep Justine's death secret."

"And Granny's." Akko frowned. Too many recent deaths. Too many secrets. She hadn't realized it until that day, but maybe they were related to her mother's sudden disappearance.

"We also don't know why Cavendish isn't here anymore." Sucy added, apparently thinking the same as Akko. "Something's fishy here."

"Yeah. They teachers are definitely up to something." The three girls startled when their friend, Amanda, appeared next to them. The girl with short orange and pink hair sat down next to Akko, placing her tray loudly on the table. She was tall, compared to the others, loud, with a permanent mischievous smile and bright green eyes that seemed to always be seeking for trouble. She also had a clear American accent and a loud voice that distinguished her from her two companions from the green team, which were rather quiet.

Next to Sucy sat Constanze, a short girl with long black hair tied in a ponytail with a red bow. She had deep eyes, like she was always immersed in her own thoughts, a serious expression, and rarely spoke. As always, a little robot followed right behind her, and often acted as her voice.

Last came Jasminka, a girl that was rather chubby and had her long pink hair tied in two braids. She had small eyes and a permanent kind expression on her face. She was rarely seen without something to eat in her hands, either a bag of fried potatoes, cookies or other snacks. Strangely enough, she never seemed to gain weight.

"They've been having daily meetings at night." The American girl continued saying.

"My mom didn't mention anything." Akko frowned.

"I don't think they invited her." She answered.

"That's so weird! And now she's gone, and… agh, why do things have to be so complicated?!" The Japanese was now pretty much pulling her hair off, but her friends from the green team watched her with confused expressions.

"Wait… gone?" The redhead was the first to speak.

"Did something happen?" Jasminka soon followed, while Constanze chose to stare intently at Akko to denote her interest. The red-eyed girl paused her momentary panicking to look at her friends and then at Lotte with a questioning look.

"I… suppose there's no harm on telling them if they promise not to tell anyone." The Finnish girl relented at the end, letting her gaze linger on Amanda for a bit too long, obviously wanting her words to get to her, especially.

"Ooh, so mysterious! I like it." She grinned. "Don't worry, Akko, I know how to keep a secret."

"We won't say anything." Jasminka agreed, and Constanze nodded, sharing he sentiment.

Thus, over the course of dinner Akko proceeded to tell her friends every detail she remembered, from the moment she woke up to when she got to Lotte and Sucy's room. The only thing she didn't reveal was Croix, although she wasn't sure why. She supposed it wasn't important for them to know about her, at least for now. So she just said she'd gotten ran over while searching for her mom, but that it wasn't too bad and she'd just put on some band aids and called it a day.

Once she finished her tale, her friends were pretty shocked, and remained silent for a while, likely assimilating all the information she'd dumped on them, and surprisingly Sucy was the first one to speak.

"The dead birds are a bad omen, but I'll have to see what kinds of fungus feed on their bodies to make sure."

"Uhm… yeah, Akko…" Amanda paused, making a face. "I know this isn't what you want to hear, but things aren't looking very well. The general vibe of magic has been… _murky_ lately."

"But Professor Ursula is strong. I can sense it." Jasminka intervened, speaking more cheerfully than the other girls. "I'm sure she'll be able to handle whatever situation she's in."

"We'll help you find her Akko, don't worry." Lotte added, placing a hand on top of her friend's shoulder as a sign of comfort. Constanze just grunted in approval.

"Yeah! I mean, you have _five_ witches as friends." Amanda added, giving her a confident smile. "We'll solve this, I promise. You won't have to search for her alone."

Tears tickled in Akko's eyes upon hearing her friends' words, but they were happy tears. And a pleasant warmth spread through her chest when she realized that she indeed wasn't alone in her predicament; she had the aid of witches, which for her was pretty much the same as having the aid of gods, so now it was only matter of time before they'd find her mother. She was sure of it.

"Thank you, girls." She said as she finally let her tears fall. "I'm lucky to have you."

* * *

**A/N: Well, that was chapter 2. And we met Akko's friends, yay! Well... we're still missing one, aren't we? Anyways, thanks for reading, I hope you enjoyed it, and please leave a review/favorite/follow if you want to support me :) See you in two weeks!**

**Thanks to my beta reader moonwatcher13.**


	3. First day of school

**Chapter 3: First day of school.**

"I'm ready, Lotte!" Akko exclaimed after she put on her witch's hat. She was dressed with the dark blue tunic with a red sash that was the standard school uniform, and wearing those clothes made her feel like she was taking her first step to finally becoming a real witch. It was amazing! She had always wanted to wear that uniform.

"Uhm… Akko, that uniform is only for ceremonies and flying." Lotte corrected her. "You already know that."

"But the other uniform is so plain and _boring._" The Japanese girl protested, pouting.

"Let her wear it." Sucy intervened. "I want to see Finnelan's face when she sees her." She cackled.

"Speaking about Finnelan… do you know where she put my wand and broom? They weren't with my uniform." Akko inquired, looking around as if expecting said items to pop out of thin air.

Her friends just exchanged a look.

"You don't have magic, Akko." Sucy was the first one to speak. "Why would you need a wand _or_ a broom?"

"I do have magic!" Akko snarled. "Believing in my heart is my magic."

"Isn't that your mother's cheesy slogan?" Sucy deadpanned.

"It's true! I know it. I can feel the magic inside me." The brunette protested stubbornly. Truth to be told, she was tired of everyone reminding her at every turn that she wasn't a witch, more so when she knew she could be one. Someday, somehow, she would. She just had to believe.

At least, that's what her mom used to say.

"What you feel is your stomach still trying to digest last night's potatoes." The pink-haired girl drawled out. "Now come on, let's go to class."

"Now, listen you…!"

"Akko." Lotte interrupted before she could give Sucy a piece of her mind. "Please, just put on the uniform and let's get going." She smiled kindly. "I'll let you borrow my wand for a while, okay?"

"Hmf. Fine." Akko relented, puffing her cheeks. "We'll see if Sucy keeps making fun of me after I turn her into a frog."

* * *

After Akko got in the proper uniform and the three girls had breakfast, which again consisted mostly of potatoes, they went to their first class of the day; numerology. And what a boring class it was! Akko had been eager to learn more about magic, but after the teacher started filling the chalkboard with rows and rows of numbers and weird symbols, her head just pretty much went into overdrive and she stopped paying attention.

Like, seriously, this was more math than anything! How was she supposed to predict the future using only numbers?!

Yeah, yeah, a part of her supposed that, since she couldn't do any real magic at the moment, the least she could do was pay attention to the classes in which she _could_ actually participate. But she just couldn't help it! Professor Babcock was _so_ boring and she'd never liked her anyways. And besides, her head just didn't seem to like numbers. Never in her life had she fully understood math, much less magical math! And even less when her thoughts kept drifting towards her mother.

Where could she be? Where had she gone? _Why _was she gone? She sure hoped she was okay! But… what if she wasn't? There were very few things that could hurt a witch, sure, much less one as powerful as her mom, but… but they _existed_. And that was enough to make her stomach drop.

Maybe she had fallen victim of a vicious cockatrice; a giant monster with the shape of a chicken, snakes for tail, venomous feathers _and_ the ability to breathe fire.

Or maybe she was fighting against a powerful dragon, one of those who fed on magic and were believed to be invincible and immortal.

Or worse! What if she had been kidnapped by an evil vampire, who was now sucking her blood?!

Granted, she didn't know if_ any_ of those creatures actually existed or if they were just tales her mom used to tell her when she asked for a scary story, but… what if they were real? More so, what if there were even more dangerous creatures she didn't know about?

Who knows? She guessed she'd have to do some research of her own after classes (as much as she loathed the library) and hopefully learn something that would give her a clue about her mom.

After Numerology they had Astrology, but since Professor Ursula was currently not in the school, Finnelan taught the class. The strict professor actually excused the teacher's absence, saying she'd gone on a field trip to Arcturus Forest and wouldn't be returning for a few months, possibly until the end of the semester. This made Akko frown. Did she really think they wouldn't find her sooner? Or was she not going to put any effort at all on her search? Still, she said nothing and instead just listened to the lecture.

Unsurprisingly, Astrology was a piece of cake for the Japanese girl. Ever since she was a little girl her mother had taught her the names of the stars and the constellations, the stories behind them, and what their position in the firmament meant for the predictions of the future, so she didn't have a problem understanding what the professor was explaining… even if she was 100% sure that her mom would have explained it a thousand times better.

Nonetheless, Finnelan seemed to be pleased with her when she gave the correct answers, and Akko hoped that meant she'd be more likely to give her a wand and a broom when she asked.

After Astrology came the optative class… and Akko had _absolutely _no idea what to take as an optative. Sucy was taking Advanced Potions with Lukic, which… no, thank you. Lotte was taking a class on magical tools, which was cool and all, but the teacher didn't want to accept a magicless student, given the subject was mostly practical. Akko was about to go ask her friends from the green team which optative classes they were taking, when she came across one of her friends from the second year.

Gaelle was a girl with short black hair and glasses. She was reserved and serious, and rarely ever talked to anyone. Actually, it was kind of weird they were even friends. Maybe it was just because Akko was always asking her to translate what Alcor said, since the girl was an expert on animal languages. Whatever the case they were now on speaking terms, and so Akko decided to ask her which was her optative class.

"My optative?" Gaelle gave her a look over and frowned in confusion. "Wait… they actually let you take classes here?"

"Yep! Isn't this amazing?!" Akko answered excitedly.

"Huh. I suppose." The girl still seemed to be trying to understand why on Earth the teachers had allowed Akko, of all people, to take classes at Luna Nova, but she paid her no mind and asked once more.

"So… which optative are you taking? I just don't know which one to take, so I'm asking around."

"Well, I'm taking Magical Philosophy." She answered.

"Magical Philosophy?" Akko repeated. "Like, Ethics and stuff?"

"Ethics, logic, beliefs that witches have had throughout history and still persist to this day, and other subjects equally interesting."

Now, none of that sounded particularly interesting to Akko, but they didn't sound difficult either. Plus, it was a theoretical subject, so the teacher probably wouldn't have any objection on her taking it, right?

"Okay! I'm coming with you!" She decided.

"But Akko, wait!" Gaelle stopped her before she could run off to a class she didn't even know where it was imparted. "Professor Pisces is the one who teaches it."

"The goldfish?" Akko raised an eyebrow. She always thought Pieces was a familiar to another witch or something, not a teacher herself.

"Yes, and fish language is highly advanced. I doubt you'll be able to understand it."

"Pft. I'll never know if I don't try it, right?" Akko waved off her friend's concerns. After all, it's not like fishes were capable of making complex words and have proper grammar! It was probably something like 'open your mouth one time to say yes and two to say no'.

"If you really want to take Magical Philosophy you should wait till next year and take Fish Language now instead." Gaelle answered. "She teaches this class on Mondays and Thursdays, so today would be a good time to try it."

"But… you wouldn't be there, would you?" Akko deflated.

"So?" The other girl raised an eyebrow, clearly not understanding her point at all. And although Akko would prefer to take the class with one of their friends, she knew most teachers would reject her, and surely a fish can't be too strict, right? So at the end she decided to accept.

"Well… I guess it doesn't really matter. Can you tell me where the class is?"

"I can walk you to it, since it's my free period right now. And I can also explain your situation to Professor Pisces, if you want."

"Thank you!"

* * *

So she did. Fish language sounded quite funny coming from a human, and Akko couldn't understand a word said between the fish and her friend, but at the end of the day Pisces accepted her and she took the class… which oddly enough consisted solely on staring at the fish the whole time. She guessed she'd eventually learn fish language that way? Honestly she wasn't sure, but she wasn't going to complain; at least it gave her some time to relax before the next class: flying.

She had always wanted to fly! When she was little she had even jumped from the top of the Astronomy Tower using her mother's broom… and ended up breaking several bones. But that didn't stop her from trying again, and again, and again. Much to her mother's horror.

But now she would finally learn how to do it properly! Today was the day she would finally fly!

"Atsuko Callistis. What are you doing here?" Professor Nelson, a woman with a pilot hat and pilot googles asked. She was tall and dark-skinned, wore her black hair in a long braid, and she was missing a tooth, no doubt a result from a flying accident. She was one of the few professors that treated Akko somewhat nicely, but she had always refused to teach her how to fly. All because she didn't have magic! Imagine that.

"Finnelan said I could take classes here." She retorted, wearing a challenging expression, as if daring her to contradict the Headmistress' orders.

"Only the theoretical subjects, no?" The professor raised an eyebrow.

"But I can fly! I know it! If you just gave me the chance…"

"You don't even have a broom." She denied once again.

"I could let her borrow mine." Lotte intervened shyly.

"And what would you work with, Yanson?" The girl just stuttered, searching for an answer, but the Professor had clearly already made her decision. "Yeah, that's what I thought."

"Professor…" Akko began protesting once more.

"Go to your room, Atsuko. Read a book or do your homework. This is no place for you." She answered curtly.

Akko felt tears prickle at her eyes. Not only had she lost her mom the day prior, but now she was being treated unjustly by the teachers. They wouldn't even give her a chance! They didn't believe in her at all! And she knew, deep inside her, that she was capable of this and more, if only they didn't hold her back! It was so unfair!

"You said Akko was allowed to take in the theoretical subjects." Sucy suddenly intervened, surprising them all. "You could teach her the theory of flying."

This gave the professor pause, as she alternated her gaze between the potions genius and the magicless girl, as if debating what to do. At the end, she sighed and extracted something from inside her pocket, handing it to Akko. It was a book.

"Flying for dummies?" Akko read the title.

"You can start with that. Come to me once you've read it."

* * *

Akko wasn't usually one to obey the rules. She was more of the type to question everything and defy authority at every turn. That isn't to say she was a rebel. No, she wasn't like Amanda. She simply thought _some _rules were stupid and having to do something just because someone with "authority" told you to was unfair.

And in this case, sitting all alone reading a book explaining the parts of the broom and how to clean them, while everyone else got to fly up in the sky was more than a little unfair. Still, she didn't have any option but to do it. If she hoped to fly someday she couldn't be at odds with the flight professor, right?

So, she sighed and continued reading how brooms enjoyed being used for sweeping the floor every once in a while but still had to be cleaned thoroughly afterwards.

"Oh, look at that!" Akko raised her eyes from the book when she heard an odious voice that she knew all too well and made dread appear on her stomach. Of course, there she found the infamous duo of English aristocrats from the blue team, now lacking their third member; Hannah and Barbara. Two insufferable bullies she hated with all her being.

"My, but isn't it Akko the magicless idiot!" Barbara said. She was a girl with long straight black hair, green eyes and pale skin. She would probably be pretty, if it wasn't for her bitchy attitude. Though at least she wasn't as mean as her friend.

"Akko, what are you doing dressed like a witch? Don't you know it's not Halloween yet?" Hannah laughed maliciously. That girl with her stupid auburn hair combed in that stupid ponytail with that stupid yellow bow. And those judgmental hazel eyes she hated so much! And her voice was just so damn irritating! Akko just wanted to punch her every time she spoke. And honestly she'd done so more a couple of times…

"Leave me alone, you pair of… uh… aristocrats!" Okay, so Akko had never been good at insults. It just wasn't her thing, alright?! Her mom said that was a good thing though.

"Or what? Will you go crying to your mother?" Hannah was the one who spoke such venomous words, but they both laughed maliciously at the joke, and Akko saw red when she heard them.

She was about to get into yet another punching match with them when suddenly someone passed flying so fast and so close to them that they had to take a step back in order to not be run over by her, and ended up falling butt-first in a pile of mud that seemingly appeared out of nowhere.

"Hey! Watch it!" Barbara yelled at the one who made them fall, only for her to stop midair, turn around with an exaggerated flourish, and give her a teasing smile. It was of course none other than Amanda O'Neill.

"_You_ watch it. Your insults were getting dangerously close to one of my friends, and I'm definitely _not_ going to tolerate that." She answered, giving them both a daring glare, as if challenging them to insult her instead.

"Ugh. An idiot defending another idiot." Hannah rolled her eyes, getting out of the mud and cleaning off her clothes with a single spell. "Come on, Barbs, I'm not in the mood for dealing with such plebs."

"Yeah… they're not worth our time." Barbara quickly hurried to follow her friend, and soon the two of them had run off to join the rest of their classmates once more.

"That's right! Run away, you cowards! Not so brave without Cavendish, huh?" Amanda laughed, no doubt relishing on her little victory even though they were out of earshot. Or perhaps precisely because of that.

Then, she turned to look at Akko with a much softer and concerned expression.

"You alright?"

"I guess." She sighed, feigning disinterest. But truth to be told, they mentioning her mom had affected her more than she was willing to admit.

"Don't worry, they won't bother you in a while." Amanda assured her as she flew closer and stopped right in front of her. "By the way, why are you here all alone? Are you being punished or something?" She asked, laying down on her broom and resting her chin on the back of her hands. She looked like a weird imitation of the Cheshire cat, honestly. At least it served to distract Akko from the earlier incident.

"It feels like it." Akko sighed, blowing off her bangs with her breath in an exasperated gesture.

"Nelson won't let you fly, huh?" She raised an eyebrow, correctly guessing half of the source of her distress. "You know? I could give you some free lessons if you want."

"You would do that?!" Akko exclaimed, pretty much jumping at the offer, her eyes shining with barely contained happiness. And her reaction was justified; after all, Amanda was known for being one of the best, if not _the_ best, when it came to flying magic.

"Of course! I mean, that's what friends are for, right?" She shrugged, giving her a mischievous smile. "Plus, I'll get to see you fall face first on the ground, so that should be fun."

"Hey!" Akko pouted.

"I'm kidding! I'm kidding." Amanda quickly clarified, though she didn't look apologetic at all. "But anyways, that's not what I came here for."

"Then what?" She tilted her head, wondering what her friend had in mind. Probably another scheme to steal something or other.

Amanda turned her head around, apparently looking for any eavesdroppers, before leaning towards her and whispering her next words.

"Your mom's room has been closed off."

"Uh… what?" Of all the things she thought she'd tell her that was probably the last one she would have imagined.

"Yeah. I saw it today. The whole tower has a potent barrier spell surrounding it, like they don't want us to get near." She explained.

"But… why? I mean, it's not like there's anything dangerous in there… right?"

"Dunno." The American shrugged. "I mean, there _must _be a reason why they closed it, right? And just when I was thinking we should go see if there are any clues about your mother's disappearance. What a shame."

Hey… that wasn't a bad idea at all! Why hadn't Akko checked her own room first? Surely there must be something in there, right? At least one clue they could follow. And now it was closed off… but then again, Amanda wasn't famous only for her flying skills.

"You could sneak me in, right?" Akko asked eagerly, at which her friend's smile widened to impossible levels.

"Can I? Ha! You're talking to an expert kleptomaniac." She answered with not a share of modesty. "Meet me at my room during dinner time. We'll go then."

* * *

**A/N: Well, that was longer than expected lol (I had to break it into two chapters). But it was needed to stablish Akko's role at the magic school. And it was also quite fun to write, to be honest. Anyways, I hope you're liking it so far, and that you leave a review/favortie/follow if you did. Thanks for reading and see you in two weeks :D**

**Thanks to my beta reader moonwatcher13.**


	4. Investigation time

**Chapter 4: Investigation time.**

Akko's stomach rumbled. Again. For the fourth time in the past minute. And why was that? Because instead of having dinner she was trying to sneak into her own room with Amanda and Constanze's help. Jasminka was going to stay outside and warn them if a teacher was coming, while Sucy and Lotte would cover them at the cafeteria, likely making an incident to keep the professors far too distracted to notice the absence of four girls.

And although Akko very much wanted to get into her room and find clues about her mother's disappearance, she also wished she'd at least stolen one more potato chip from Jasminka's endless stash before the beginning of their mission.

Oh, well! She had her pickled plums to look forward to once she went back to her dorm.

"Now, Cons?" Amanda asked, readying her wand to cast a spell. On her part, Constanze was kneeling in front of the entrance to the Astronomy Tower, setting up a contraption that Akko couldn't possibly identify. Upon hearing Amanda's question, she gave her a thumbs up.

"Okay. Step back." Amanda warned them, and the two shorter girls quickly got behind their friend, waiting for her to do her thing. "_Meruar estrida_." She pronounced the spell, making a wide arch with her wand. Instantly, Constanze's invention started shining brightly and then shot a ray of light towards the entrance, traveling around the door frame and then receding.

"Amazing!" Akko exclaimed, alternating her excited gaze between her two friends, her hunger long forgotten. "Can we go in now?"

"Yes." Amanda answered. "What Constanze's invention did was use my cutting spell to create a hole in the barrier, allowing us to get in and out without restriction."

"As I said: amazing." Akko reiterated, looking at the shorter girl, who smiled proudly at the praise. "Now come on! Let's go find my mom!"

The three girls then ascended the stairs, Akko leading of course, and entered the round room that was the Astronomy Tower. All in all, it was a very small space, barely enough for one person to live in, much less two, but hey, it was home.

Amanda and Constanze had never been in there. Sure, they'd gone to fetch Akko a couple of times, but they had always left almost immediately after the Japanese girl came out. Amanda thought the place was… _humble_, but it seemed welcoming at the same time; with the wooden floor, the yellow lamps and the rustic look of the furniture. Constanze just thought it needed more technology. Like, how can a person live with no computer? No TV? No videogame console? No microwave? Nothing?

Akko just thought the place felt empty, now that her things had been moved to the red team's dorm. And without her mom… well, it was even emptier. And without Alcor? It may as well be a black hole! But that didn't matter. She was here to gather clues and she was going to do just that!

"Akko?" Amanda called, making her turn around to address her. "I think it's best if we divide. I'll search for any hidden compartments, you can see if there's something weird between her papers, and Constanze can hack into her cellphone… she has a cellphone, right?"

"Yeah, but I think she only used it to communicate with me." Akko explained. Still, she went towards her mom's desk, opened the first drawer and extracted the thing in question. A simple smartphone that by some miracle had WhatsApp and Facebook. The cheapest there was. Akko was surprised it even worked. Next to it was also her own cellphone (which was much more modern than her mom's), and Akko made sure to take it since she'd promised to call Croix sometime.

"Here." She gave the one belonging to her mom to Constanze, and tucked the other into her pocket. The girl just gave her a reassuring smile before going to sit on a corner to try and hack into it.

Amanda, on the other hand, went to look at the bookcase to try and see if pushing and pulling books would reveal a hidden passage. Akko didn't think she'd have much luck with that, but hey, it was better to let her do her thing. Meanwhile, she just sat at the desk and started looking at the piles and piles of papers her mom liked to accumulate. Most were school-related; homework and exams she'd yet to grade, but soon enough she found a pile of letters.

Most of the letters were just promotions from different stores, or reminders from Akko's school that she had to pay. And honestly? She had never asked her mother how much she was paying for her education, but damn! With school bills like that, it was amazing they could afford the clothes on their backs. And she didn't even _like_ that school. Still, she couldn't help feeling like an ungrateful brat when she realized the sacrifice her mother was making for her, and remembered how much she'd whined about hating school.

But whatever! She had to keep looking. And soon enough, she found something that caught her attention. It was a very fancy-looking letter from… Bernadette Cavendish? Who was that? Diana's mom or something? Actually… there were a lot of letters from her, most of which dated from way back in the day and seemed to be just friendly letters updating her mom about her personal life, but the last one…

It was another fancy letter, just like Bernadette's; expensive-looking paper, elegant calligraphy and a wax seal with a unicorn in the middle. But this one wasn't from her, but from someone named Daryl.

_Professor Ursula._

_I'm afraid your last letter came at a very inconvenient moment. You are no doubt aware now of Bernadette's passing, and will understand why I cannot comply with your demands, as urgent and important you say they are. _

_Still, a promise is a promise. And yes, I will fulfill it on my sister's stead. However, as I said, right now is not a good time for us. Maybe during summer break it'll be more convenient._

_Lady Daryl Cavendish. Proxy Head of the Cavendish house. _

Wait, wait, wait! This letter… it was two weeks old. And Diana left the school nearly two weeks ago. Did that mean… someone from Diana's family had… _died? _It certainly seemed to be the case, and would explain her sudden absence. And it was someone her mother knew and had apparently written to shortly before her disappearance.

And also, that last letter was from… Bernadette's sister? Huh. And wait… did she say summer break? And something about a promise? Was that why her mother wanted her to spend school vacations with the Cavendishes? Because of some secret thing that was apparently super important? Why didn't she say so? Why did she keep it secret even for her? It just wasn't fair! If she had told her she was sure it'd be much easier to find out what had happened to her!

Still, she kept searching on the pile of letters, looking for anything suspicious, but… nothing. Just some magic-related stuff and several letters from worried parents asking her to give their children another chance at the Astronomy exam. All pretty boring, really. She was really hoping to find something else.

"Hey, Akko." Amanda called, distracting her from her thoughts about the letters. She looked up to see she'd moved on from examining the books and was now looking at one of the many framed pictures and paintings her mom had hanging on her wall. Some were of Akko, and others of stars and magic and stuff, but the particular picture Amanda was holding was one of the brunette girl as a baby; laying on a bed of stuffed animals and squeezing the life out of Alcor. It had always been one of her mother's favorites, but Akko hated it whenever she showed it around proudly. It was embarrassing! … And now Amanda was holding it.

"Gimme that!" She demanded, trying to take the picture off her hands, but she held it out of her reach, using her height to her advantage.

"Wait! I think there's something behind it… another picture." She tried to pry the frame open, but it looked like the only way to get out the picture out was to break the glass. So, of course, she did the only sensible thing; throwing the frame to the ground and squeezing it with her shoe.

"Amanda!" Akko immediately exclaimed, pulling her away from the picture, but it was too late; the frame had now been broken. And yeah, she'd never liked that picture, but it was her mother's favorite! She was going to kill her when she came back!

"What? It worked, look." Amanda said, not at all looking apologetic or repentant for a second. She then kneeled at the ground and took the picture out of the frame… and sure enough, there was another one behind it.

Akko quickly reached out to grab it, before Amanda could even get her hands on it, but she still let her peer over her shoulder as she stared.

It was a picture of her mom. But… she was very young. Eighteen years, perhaps. Twenty tops. She was still Shiny Chariot at that time, that's for sure. And she… huh. Who was she hugging? A boy? No. A girl, although that grey hoodie and messy hairstyle didn't do her any favors. They were standing in front of what seemed to be a Japanese building, and were quite obviously dressed like tourists; sunglasses and all.

But… Akko's mom had said she'd only went to Japan once: when she adopted her. And in the picture… yeah, she could be 22, _maybe_, but who was the other girl? And why would she go with her?

Now that she thought about it, she looked kinda familiar; that lilac hair… she'd seen it before.

"Is there something written behind it?" Amanda pointed out, and Akko realized she was still looking at the picture, but… writing? What was she…?

Oh. When she turned the picture around, she saw it had something written in its back with black ink.

_My dear Chariot._

_I love you. Yes, that was the whole point of this letter; just to remind you that I'm head over heels in love with you. Hope you'll remember that when you're out there making spectacles all around the world. No one loves you more than me._

_I miss you. Please come back soon._

_P.S. I love you._

_Awww! That was so cute!_ Akko thought. _Was she her girlfriend or something?_

"Akko, I don't know how to say this, but… your mom's hella gay." Amanda burst out laughing.

"Yeah, I know, Amanda." Akko answered, rolling her eyes.

"You knew?!" She exclaimed, surprised.

"That she prefers women? Of course. That she had a cute girlfriend that sent her cute letters written on cute photos? No."

"Did she never mention her? They seem to be pretty close." Amanda mused, and Akko had to concede she was right; for them to have gone to Japan together on vacations, and keep in touch even when her mom was on tour… it must have been serious. But she still had never heard of her.

"No, I don't think mom has had even _one_ stable relationship since she adopted me." Akko confessed. "She always said she didn't have time, and that she wanted to concentrate on my education, but… I always suspected she had loved someone before." She sighed, remembering all the times her mother's gaze would get lost in the horizon and become tinted with sadness whenever someone asked her why she never married or even dated someone. "I also think it ended badly."

"That's a shame." She said. "They look like a cute couple."

"Yeah…" Akko frowned, only then realizing that staring at an old photo wouldn't get them closer to finding her mom. "But we need to keep looking! Did you find anything else?" As she spoke, Akko tucked the photo into her pocket. Why? She didn't know. She felt it was important, if not for their mission, at least for her mother.

"Not much." Amanda shrugged and gave her an apologetic expression. "Your mom isn't the type to keep many secrets, huh? I could only find this." She picked something from the desk and then handed Akko a small leather-bound notebook that looked damaged and old.

"What's this?" Akko asked as she opened it.

"Dunno. It was tucked inside another book, like she didn't want anyone to find it." Amanda answered, clearly as puzzled at her. "It seems to be some kind of diary to keep track of the stars."

"Stars?" Akko hummed as she saw the contents. It was filled with drawings of different constellations and their positions on the sky, with the date and time written down, as well as some interpretive notes at the margins. "Why would she keep it secret? I mean, she's the _Astrology_ teacher."

"Hey, she's your mom. Don't ask me." Amanda shrugged. "But some of the things she wrote down… they appear to be fragments of a poem or a prophecy. I'm not sure, but I think I've seen them before somewhere."

"Prophecy?" Akko parroted, reading some of the lines. The latest entry.

_The moon will shed a tear, sharing her greatest sorrow,_

_And the tear shall mark the place she calls her home._

The meteorite! It was talking about the meteorite that fell last year not too far from Luna Nova. It was a small fragment that fell off the moon. A moon tear! But wait… who was this "she"? Oh! No more questions, please! She wanted answers for once.

"Ugh! I'll probably have to read this whole thing to figure it out." Akko pouted.

"Oh, stop whining! It's not even that big."

"Well, then maybe _you_ should read it!"

"Hey! It's _your_ mom. You read it!"

In that moment, before the two girls could keep arguing, Amanda was distracted by a small hand tugging at her skirt. When she looked down, she saw it was Standbot, Constanze's robot.

"Jasminka called. Go, now. Teachers approaching." It spoke with its metallic emotionless voice, but the sense of urgency was still clear as day.

They turned to look at the small German girl, who had finished hacking the cellphone and was now patiently waiting for them at the door.

"Quick, Akko. Grab everything you need and let's go!" Amanda urged her. But Akko already had the journal on her hand and the picture on her pocket. All she was missing was the letters. So, she quickly picked those and Amanda grabbed a few she accidentally dropped before flying down the stairs… however, Akko paused, remembering something: Finnelan hadn't given her a broom or a wand, thinking she wouldn't need them, but if she was planning on learning magic, she'd have to get her own. Or her mother's.

Quickly, she returned towards the desk and took the wand laying on top. She was going to also grab her mother's broom, which was perched near the entrance, when she realized it was too big; having been designed to carry up to three people _and_ the supplies her mother would sometimes gather for the school. Plus, the golden handle in shape of a crescent moon wasn't very inconspicuous. No, she'd be better off stealing a broken broom from the storage room and trying to repair it herself.

And so, with the wand safely tucked into her other pocket, Akko ran to try and catch up with her friends before she was discovered by a professor. And soon the three girls were inside the green team's room, exhausted and out of breath but, luckily enough, they hadn't been spotted by any teacher. All thanks to Jasminka's opportune warning.

"Well done, team!" Amanda said, high-fiving the other three. "Hey, Constanze, did you find something in that old cellphone?"

Constanze, however, just shrugged, and Standbot spoke in her place.

"Messages to and from Akko. Only Akko. No contacts."

"Huh, really?" Not that she was too surprised, but she was hoping she'd at least find another clue. "I guess she really only uses it to communicate with me then." But then Cronstanze shook her head and Standbot kept talking.

"E-mails from a Shiny Chariot fan."

"What?" She didn't even know her mother had an e-mail in the first place.

Constanze then quickly handed Akko the cellphone and showed her the last e-mails her mother had received shortly before her disappearance. They were all from someone who simply signed as "C", and whose e-mail address was just a bunch of random letters and numbers thrown together.

She was apparently a Shiny Chariot fan who had had recently discovered her mom's true identity (not surprising, considering she'd been doing spectacles around town) and was asking her to meet sometime soon. Her mother had actually agreed in the last mail though, saying she'd maybe have time during summer break. Still, Akko didn't think that was suspicious enough. Except that the mysterious person signed just as "C". Who does that?! So, to make sure she wasn't leaving anything behind, she decided to send all those e-mails to her own address and look into them more carefully later.

"What a shame!" Amanda exclaimed after reading the e-mails as well while looking over Akko's shoulder. "I was hoping she was having a secret affair, or something juicy like that."

"Amanda! That's my mom you're talking about!" Akko chastised her, absolutely grossed out that her friend could even be thinking about that.

"What? It would explain her absence." She shrugged, not looking at all apologetic. "I mean, maybe she's still out there having wild, passionate, se-"

"Amanda!" Akko cut her off with an embarrassed yell. She was sure she was only doing this just to upset her, judging by her shit-eating grin.

"Fine!" She laughed. "I'll stop. Aren't you hungry? Jasminka has some snacks. Gosh, how I hate skipping dinner!"

And so, the four friends ate in relative piece, Amanda sometimes jesting and laughing at Akko's expense. But that was okay. They were good friends; kind, loyal, and keen on helping her find her mother.

Still, even as she joked around with them and made silly faces to make them laugh, Akko couldn't help thinking about what they'd found. This mystery surely got bigger and bigger with each clue they unearthed, and they didn't seem to be even close to solving it.

She only hoped they'd find her mom soon enough. Before it was too late.

* * *

**A/N: Well, I guess now we know what happened to Diana, right? Kind of. Also, in case it wasn't clear, Chariot adopted baby Akko (newborn) when she was 22, and she told her that was the only time she went to Japan. Also, that makes Chariot 38 in this fic, while Croix is 39, so they have 10 years more than in the series.**

**Well, anyways, thanks for reading, I hope you liked it and that you continue to express your support by leaving reviews, favorites and follows. See you in two weeks!**

**Thanks to my beta reader moonwatcher13.**


	5. Croix

**Chapter 5: Croix.**

Akko stared at her phone, deep in thought. She was alone in her room, while Sucy had gone to gather ingredients for her crazy experiments and Lotte was at the library reading a book. Now, normally the Japanese girl would be with her friends trying to decipher the mystery that was her mother's disappearance, but… she wanted to call Croix. And she needed to be alone for that.

Why was she still keeping it a secret? She wasn't sure. She supposed she knew firsthand how averse some witches could be to magicless people. _Especially_ magicless strangers. And yeah, her friends weren't exactly the type to judge people based on their ability to do magic, but… well, she doubted they'd want her to get involved with some random woman in order to try to find her mom either.

But there was just something about Croix. Something that drew her in, like a moth to the light.

And so, she called her. She felt silly at first, disturbing a stranger and asking if she knew anything about her mother, but Croix had been surprisingly amicable and asked to see her in town that very same day, since it was Saturday and both of them had some free time.

What was weird though, was that she'd asked to meet at the same café her mom used to take her whenever they felt like celebrating. Regardless of if it was Akko's birthday, or Ursula's, or the start of school, the changing of seasons or simply an improvement on her grades. Always, as far as Akko could remember, they'd go to that exact same café.

But, again, the town was rather small, and there were only so many cafés in it, so as far as Akko knew maybe it was Croix's favorite as well. Which would be a _huge_ coincidence, but nothing out of this world.

Except that when Akko walked in and spotted the woman sitting at one of the tables, she saw she had already ordered. A black expresso for herself and a giant caramel frappe and a fruit tart for Akko. Her favorite.

"Uh… hi." Akko said sheepishly as she sat on the chair in front of Croix.

"Akko, so nice to see you again." Croix smiled naturally before taking a sip from her coffee. "I hope things have been going relatively well for you."

Akko noticed she was wearing a very different outfit than last time; brown pants, a black long-sleeved t-shirt and a cream-colored poncho. Her hair looked messy, like she hadn't bothered stylizing it like last time, and she also wasn't wearing any makeup. All in all, she thought the change made her look younger and more approachable.

"I mean, as well as they can be without my mom." Akko answered honestly. "But… how did you know I liked this?" She asked, pointing to the food resting on her side of the table.

"I took a wild guess." She answered with a smirk, but even Akko didn't think the response was convincing at all.

"Right." She said skeptically, but she still started eating. It was so good!

"But you didn't come to talk about tarts, did you? I told you I was going to help you find your mother." Croix quickly changed the subject, effectively distracting Akko.

"Did you find her?!" The girl exclaimed, drawing more a few eyes from the neighboring tables.

"Not exactly." Croix adopted an apologetic expression. "You see, when you tell the police that a witch disappeared you just get a laugh and a few jerks telling you it was a good pun. And although I'd like to search for Chariot myself, I'm lacking certain information I hope you can provide."

"So… you want me to help you help me find my mom?" Akko asked with her mouth half-full, hoping she'd understood correctly.

"That's right." She nodded, and then paused to get a stylus and a tablet out of her bag. "If you don't mind, I'll just ask a few questions that I think should be useful for the investigation."

"Sure, fire away!" Akko immediately agreed. Anything for the woman who had bought her such a delicious tart.

"Alright, so… I already know her general appearance, and she should be easy enough to identify. Let's start with relationships. Does she have any family?"

"Only me. Grandma died last year."

"I'm sorry to hear that." Croix said sympathetically and then quickly noted it down. "Any friends then?"

"She talks to some of my classmates' parents, but I don't think they're really close." She kept explaining. "She never hangs out with them or anything."

"I see…" Croix frowned, adopting a thoughtful expression. "That's quite unusual, isn't it? At least for someone as friendly as her."

"I don't think so." Akko shrugged. That's how her mother had always been, so it was the most natural thing in the world for her. "I mean, back at Luna Nova all the teachers look down on her for being Shiny Chariot. And the non-magical people think witches are weird, so…"

"That may be it." Croix agreed, although it was pretty apparent some doubts remained in her head. Still, she did not voice them. "I suppose she hasn't been in a romantic relationship either?"

"Well… not since she adopted me." She answered, remembering the picture she'd found just a few days prior on her mother's room. "But when she was Shiny Chariot, I think she did."

"And what makes you think that?" Croix raised an eyebrow. "Did she tell you?"

"No. I found a picture." Akko then extracted the picture in question from her pocket (yes, she'd brought it) and handed it to Croix, whose eyes widened as soon as she saw it.

"I-I… I didn't think she'd kept it." She mumbled, more to herself than to Akko. Still, the girl kept inquiring; she _had_ had her suspicions about Croix being the one in the picture, since she had the same hair color as the girl her mother was holding, but now she had pretty much confirmed it.

"That's you, isn't it?"

"… Yes." She confessed, drawling out a long sigh and passing her hand through her hair.

"Why didn't you tell me?"

"That I dated your mom a long time ago and that's why I wanted to help you find her?" Croix chuckled. "Well, it's a bit awkward, don't you think?"

"Only a little." Akko laughed as well. Truth to be told, Croix was beautiful, and kind, _and_ she had written a very cute letter to her mom, so she really wouldn't mind them getting back together. "You two were very in love, right? What happened?"

"Life got in the way." Croix answered, trying to appear calm, but she adopted the same saddened expression her mom did whenever someone asked about her romantic life. "She had her career as Shiny Chariot, I had a PhD to complete, and we… kinda said things we didn't mean."

"A PhD?" Wait… Wasn't that like University studies but even more complicated? Or something?

"That's right. At the time I was studying the scientific properties of…"

"Wait. So you're telling me you're not only kind and beautiful, but also highly intelligent?" Akko grinned, already forming a plan in her mind. "Yep! I definitely like you for my mom!"

"Whoa, whoa!" Croix blushed at the implication. "Kid, I'm not helping you in hopes I get back with Chariot! I just don't want anything to happen to her."

"Yeah, yeah." Akko easily dismissed her words with a wave of her hand. "You'll thank me when I get you a date with her."

"Akko. I'm serious." The woman answered, trying to appear intimidating, but after living with Finnelan for 16 years, it would take more than a glare to convince her of abandoning such a perfect plan.

"Sure, sure." She grinned giddily. "Now, do you have any clue as to what could have happened to her? If you want a date with my mom, you'll have to work harder than that."

"Look, I don't…" Croix trailed off, pinching the bridge of her nose when she apparently realized there was no way to change Akko's mind now. "Okay, I haven't found much else." When she received an angry pout in response, she frowned. "What? It can be quite difficult to search for a missing person while researching the magical awakening in magicless people."

"The _what_?!" Akko exclaimed, forcing Croix to cover her ears and glare at her. But she didn't care. Had she really understood correctly? Was Croix investigating what she thought she was investigating?

"I… knew I shouldn't have mentioned that." She sighed.

"No, tell me! I need to know! If there's a way I can become a witch then…"

"It's still in experimental phase." Croix cut her off hastily. "I wouldn't want you to get hurt." She then made a pause, adopting a thoughtful expression and mumbling her next words like she didn't want Akko to hear. "Granted, I already tested it on myself, but…"

"You tested it in yourself?" She parroted, eyes shining. "And it worked?"

"Seeing is believing, dear Akko." She smirked, raising one finger at the same time as Akko's glass started floating in the air, making the girl gasp in wonder.

"Croix please, if you really want to help me, give me magic!"

"I don't know Akko, if something happened to you, your mom would kill me." She deviated her gaze in a poor attempt to resist.

"She won't know it was you! I won't tell anyone, I promise." Akko kept asking, mustering her best puppy dog eyes that never failed to make her mother relent. "Pleeeaase?"

"Fine." She sighed. "But remember, kid: if something bad happens, you only have yourself to blame."

* * *

They arrived at Croix's lab in the local University pretty soon, since she insisted on using her motorcycle. It was very similar to flying on a broom, honestly, except the broom was cooler because it could fly. Akko briefly wondered, if Croix had magic, then why didn't she use a broom instead? But she didn't dare asking the question out loud. She supposed she simply hadn't learned to do it.

Croix's lab was at the top of a very tall tower of the castle-like structure (but it thankfully had an elevator, unlike Luna Nova), and as expected for a Saturday evening, no one was there. It was a dark room with many flat screens on the back wall (although they were turned off) and lots of machines and metallic pieces laying around, apparently without any real order. There was also a table and chair in the middle, where a computer and several papers containing outlines and blueprints were placed. Croix told her to sit on the chair and wait for her. And not touch anything.

But honestly? Akko wanted to touch _everything_. To see what every single piece of technology in this room did. Who knows? Maybe she'd even get superpowers on top of magic! That would be pretty cool, right? But just when she was about to finally concede to her curiosity, she felt something touching her leg and heard a meow. Looking down, she found a very cute kitten staring up at her with wide green eyes.

"Meow." He repeated.

"Awww! You're so cute!" Akko exclaimed, immediately picking him up. Thankfully, the cat didn't resist. It was very small, with soft black fur and a white spot on his chest with the shape of a four-pointed star. "What's a little fella like you doing in a place like this?" She asked as she started caressing him softly, much to his delight, since he instantly started purring. "Where's your mom?"

He meowed again, but Akko could swear it sounded sadder than last time. Or maybe she was just projecting her own thoughts and feelings on the cat. Either way, she understood perfectly what he'd meant.

"I see… mine too." She answered, hugging him closer, as if trying to give him some comfort. And in doing so, she was comforted as well.

"He seems to like you." Croix said. Akko looked up and found her just a few feet away, holding a tablet and watching her in amusement.

"Is this your cat?"

"Nah. He's a stray, but I sometimes feed him my leftovers, so now he follows me everywhere I go." She explained before turning around and going towards one of the machines that seemed to be just a metal plank with some wires coming out from underneath. "Come on, we don't have all day. You can pet him later."

Akko quickly got up and put the cat down, who looked up at her with a disappointed expression.

"Sorry!" She quickly apologized before running to where Croix was. "Now what?"

"Lay down. I need to run some tests first." She answered without tearing her gaze away from her tablet. Akko quickly obeyed but couldn't help feeling like she was in a hospital about to be examined by the doctor. She always hated that sensation.

"Alright, and now… yes, just a little bit more and… okay." Croix mumbled as she kept staring at her tablet. Akko was getting itchy already, not being one to stay immobile more than one second at a time, but just when she was about to ask Croix what was she doing, some sort of hologram suddenly appeared above her, mirroring her position on the metal table. It represented her… veins? And heart? It certainly seemed like it. They were outlined with thin white lines though, so it was very difficult to distinguish them.

"Perfect." Croix said once the hologram appeared, but when her eyes started to examine it, she frowned and got closer, trying to get a better look. "I see… just like I feared. Your primary magic channels are completely drained."

"My what?"

"Witches are born with primary magic channels, which are filled with power that would look like green light in the hologram, but as you can see…"

"Mine are empty because I was born without magic." Akko sighed.

"Right." Croix frowned, like she was in deep thought, but then shook her head and decided not to comment any more about it. "Anyways, let's see your secondary magic channels." When Akko shoot her an inquiring look, she elaborated. "Those are the type of channels magicless people can get to develop with the proper tools. So I'll be focusing on them today."

The hologram above her disappeared, giving way to another one that was very similar. Except the veins only extended through her torso, and the heart had a very feint pinkish red glow that pulsated with each breath she took.

"Alright… this is very interesting." Croix said, examining intently the hologram.

"What?" Akko tilted her head, not understanding a thing.

"Your secondary magic channels are already developed to a great extent, considering you don't have magic." She smirked. "Your parents were certainly no ordinary people."

"Maybe it's because I've been living with witches my whole life." Akko suggested. It seemed like a reasonable explanation, right?

"Maybe." She shrugged. "I'll have to run some tests to be sure… I hope you don't mind me taking a blood sample? It would also help me make the magical induction more accurate."

"Ugh. Fine." She agreed reluctantly. She'd always hated needles, but if that was the price she had to pay to gain some magic… then so be it.

"Alright, wait here for a moment."

The hologram disappeared as soon as Croix left, but unfortunately she didn't take more than a couple of minutes before returning with cotton, alcohol, a syringe, three test tubes and a rubber band. Akko closed her eyes during the whole process since she wouldn't have been able to endure it otherwise. But Croix seemed to know what she was doing as it was relatively painless and quick enough.

"There. It wasn't so bad, was it?" Croix chuckled, no doubt having noticed Akko's discomfort.

"If you say so." The girl pouted, but finally opened her eyes, finding Croix staring at her with certain fondness.

"Wait here. I'm going to run a quick test on your blood, just to make sure it'll react positively to magic, and then I'll prepare everything to initiate the process, alright?" Akko nodded, although didn't like having to wait. She wanted magic! Now! But Croix probably knew what was best, so…

"Fine." She sighed.

"You can play with the cat while you wait."

* * *

And so, Akko waited. And Akko played with the cat. She thought he'd make a good familiar… if only she was in her third year! But she didn't even have magic at the moment, so there was no way they'd let her keep him.

But in-between playing with the little kitten, Akko sometimes glanced at Croix. She saw her looking at her blood on the microscope for what seemed like hours, adding different substances and making annotations. She saw her storing the other two tubes of blood in some sort of freezer. And she saw her taking several different substances and mixing them together on a flask before heating it up and pouring the final product (which was of a gross maroon color) on a glass… which she then offered to her.

"Do I have to… _drink _this?" Akko asked, wrinkling up her nose in disgust.

"Look, I'm sorry, I know it looks awful and tastes just as bad, but… it's just one time." When the girl kept eyeing the cup suspiciously she decided to explain further. "I added ingredients with highly concentrated magical properties; they'll induce the growth of your secondary magic channels and start to fill them."

Just then, a gross bubble exploded on the surface. Juck! It looked like mud, or something worse.

"And… you're sure if I drink _this_ I'll get magic?" She still tried to clarify, kinda regretting her decision. Honestly, she'd thought Croix would inject magic inside her using one of her machines, not… whatever this thing was.

"Eventually, yes." Croix kept explaining. "You'll have to come every week for a quick check up and a session of therapy with my magical inductors." Just as she said that, a little black cube with a glowing red center came flying and landed on her hand. She supposed it was one of the inductors she was talking about. "But on the bright side, the magical formula, strictly speaking, only has to be ingested once."

"Okay…" Akko sighed. She'd more or less understood what Croix was saying, and she decided that, if she'd already come this far she might as well go all the way in. But that didn't mean she liked the idea of drinking a gross mix of who-knows-what. "Here goes nothing."

So, Akko drank… and then collapsed.

* * *

She woke up with a nasty taste in her mouth. Salty and metallic, like she'd been chewing on coins or something. She was laying on a cold and hard surface, staring at the ceiling of Croix's lab. She tried to sit up, but her head immediately started spinning and she had to take a deep breath and close her eyes to keep herself from fainting again.

"Careful, kid." She heard Croix's voice to her right. "Your body is still trying to get used to having that much magic. You may experience dizziness and weakness the next 24 hours."

Akko tried to answer, but all she managed was an incoherent mumble.

"Maybe my little friends can help you."

Before Akko could ask who her friends were, the cube from before appeared in her field of vision. Except there were more. She lost count in ten.

They floated towards her posed on different points over her whole body. They tickled, but Akko couldn't laugh without her head hurting, and she also couldn't move, so she tried to remain still and concentrate solely on her breathing. The cubes then started glowing, brighter and brighter, giving her a nice warm sensation that seemed to calm her dizziness slightly. After a while, the light disappeared and the cubes flew away.

"Better?" Croix asked.

Akko tried to sit up once more, and though she still felt a little light headed, she managed to do so without passing out again. She instinctively looked down at her body where the cubes had perched, but didn't find anything different there.

"Y-yeah… I'm fine." Akko answered, finally turning to look at Croix.

"Good. That last part is still in very early experimental stages." She explained. "The cubes are supposed to accelerate the growth of your magical channels so that all the magic you swallowed doesn't remain at the core."

"So… that's why I feel better?" Akko asked, barely understanding what Croix was saying.

"Yes, but you should still take it easy." She continued as she helped her get off the metal plank. Akko's legs were a bit wobbly but otherwise it seemed she'd be able to walk… with help. "Go home, sleep at least 12 hours, rest all day tomorrow, and don't do any magic until the dizziness has disappeared completely, alright? Everything should be fine then."

"Okay." Akko pouted. She had wanted to test her new magic right away! But… if Croix said no maybe it was better to follow the instructions for once. Maybe.

"Good. Come on, I'll take you to the Leyline; you need to get to bed _now_."

* * *

After that, everything was kind of a blur.

Croix pretty much carried her around campus and helped her inside some car. Funny. Akko had thought she only had a motorcycle. Then, Croix drove all the way to the Leyline, where she had left her bicycle, while Akko caressed a soft ball of fur that somehow had appeared on her lap.

Once they arrived, they said goodbye to each other and Croix insisted many times that she kept her updated on the process, and after promising that she would, Akko took her bike and rod into the Leyline.

Curiously enough, she felt an extra weight on her back and two tiny claws clinging to her shoulder, the sensation being the only thing keeping her awake. But she didn't pay it any mind; her eyelids were getting heavy and all she could think of was sleep.

She wasn't exactly sure how she made it out of the Leyline and all the way across the school and into her dorm. All she knew was that there was still light outside and her roommates hadn't arrived when she unceremoniously dropped face-first on her bed and passed out.

* * *

**A/N: Well, this is my favorite chapter to date. Seriously, it was so much fun to write XD. I hope you enjoyed it as well and that you leave reviews, favorite and follows to show your support. Thanks for reading, see you in two weeks :)**


	6. Still struggling

**Chapter 6: Still struggling.**

Akko slept through Sunday. Her teammates tried to wake her up several times using very different methods, varying from blowing a trumpet to splashing her with water to casting an awakening spell. And yet, nothing worked. And while Akko was a heavy sleeper, this was a bit too much, even for her.

Lotte assumed it was Sucy's doing, and begged her to fix it, while Sucy affirmed she has nothing to do with it and that Akko had probably gotten yet another concussion while trying to fly, which was why she couldn't wake up. Still, the mushroom expert wasn't particularly worried; she'd seen Akko recover from lethal poisons in a matter of minutes, so she knew she was a difficult egg to crack. Lotte, however, _was _worried, and sought help from the school's nurse, who told them Akko's condition didn't seem to be magical; somehow, she was simply too tired to wake up.

So, they let her sleep. And when Monday morning came by, she woke up like nothing had happened at all. Except she was _super_ confused when her friends told her they needed to go to class, since she thought it was Sunday.

Of course they immediately tried to question her about what had happened while they weren't there, but Akko simply invented some flimsy excuse about having hit her head that they obviously didn't believe, but didn't have the time to question further. After all, Akko wasn't going to tell them anytime soon that she'd agreed to be some woman's lab rat.

But anyways, once Akko had dressed, the three friends exited their room to go have breakfast, but as soon as Akko opened the door she was met with a very peculiar sight. A black kitten with a white star on his chest. Croix's cat.

"Meow." He said as he rubbed himself on Akko's legs, purring in the most adorable manner possible.

"A familiar?" Lotte asked, understandingly confused. "You think someone lost him?"

"I could get rid of him if you want." Such cackled maliciously.

"No!" Akko interfered, taking the kitten in her arms, where he nestled comfortably. "He's… mine." She lied. Technically. It's not like she had permission to own a familiar, but… he was a stray. Plus, baby animals could get severely injured while traversing the Leylines, meaning she couldn't bring him back to Blytonbury next time she went there. How had he gotten to Luna Nova in one piece was truly a mystery.

"Akko, we're not allowed to…"

"I know." She cut Lotte off. "It just… it kinda happened and… I'll keep him secret, I promise."

"Whatever, it's getting late." Sucy drawled out, upset that she couldn't use the cat for her own crazy experiments. Well, she still _could_, but at the risk of pissing off her favorite test subject.

* * *

After locking the cat inside her room, Akko and her friends went to have breakfast, and thankfully she wasn't questioned any further about her mysterious absence on Saturday, her extreme tiredness on Sunday or the cat she'd apparently adopted. All thanks to Amanda being her mischievous self and getting in trouble after starting a food fight with Hannah and Barbara at the cafeteria. Granted, they'd _all_ gotten in trouble, but it was worth it.

Afterwards they'd gone to their first class of the day: magic history. Which was more than a little disappointing, since having stolen her mother's wand and experienced magical induction, Akko was more than ready to test her abilities doing one or two spells. But of course, as luck would have it, the first class had to be a theoretical one!

Still, as the class started and Finnelan began explaining something or other about some whatever old witches, Akko got out her wand and stared at the tip, willing it to light up. She just wanted one tiny spark, at least one single flicker of light as proof that she was now a witch.

But the wand remained just there; with its worn out wooden handle and its thin metal body, immobile and unlit. Meanwhile, Akko looked like she had indigestion, or like she was trying to pop a vein. That's how hard she was concentrating!

Like, how was magic even supposed to work? Do you just… imagine it and it happens? Because that was what she was doing, and yet it didn't seem to respond to her commands. But it felt like she was close! Like her magic was just under her skin, waiting to be released, but… she didn't have the key to open the door and let it flow. Maybe she needed to concentrate just a bit more. Only a little more…

"Akko!" Lotte dug her elbow on her ribs, breaking her concentration. She immediately hid her wand under her desk and looked up just in time to meet Finnelan's angry gaze centered on her. Just then, she noticed everyone was staring at her and the class had fallen silent, like they were waiting for her to answer something.

"Uh… yes?" She asked, blushing in embarrassment at being caught not paying attention.

"Atsuko Callistis." Finnelan's reprimanding voice resonated throughout the classroom, making a chill run down Akko's spine. "Care to explain what a blood witch is? Since apparently you are confident enough in your knowledge to not pay attention to the lesson."

"Uh… I… A blood witch is… a witch… that has… blood?" Akko stammered, only realizing how stupid that sounded once she had said it and blushing even more when all her classmates started laughing at her.

Finnelan could only sigh and turn her attention to the other troublemaker, who had been throwing paper balls at Hannah's head all class. Even after they started magically redirecting their trajectory and hitting her square in the face.

"Amanda O'Neill, if you were so kind as to enlighten us."

"Uh…" The rebel immediately put her legs down under her desk, instead of over it, and sat a little straighter, clearing her throat nervously. "Uh, a blood witch is…" She frowned once she remembered the information. "A myth. Just a scary tale our parents tell us so we don't go out after dark."

"Oh, Miss O'Neill, I assure you, blood witches are _far _from being a myth." Finnelan answered before turning to look around the class. "Anyone wants to tell us what blood witches are?" Many rose their hands, but the professor's eyes were instantly drawn to the blue team. "Ah, Miss Parker?"

"Blood witches are said to be people who robbed a witch of her power to take it for themselves, usually at the cost of the witch's life." Barbara answered. "It's a forbidden practice and it's said no one has performed it in centuries."

"Excellent, Miss Parker." She praised her before addressing the rest of the class once more. "Now, does anyone know what makes a blood witch so dangerous? Yes, Avery?"

"There's no limit as to how much magic a blood witch may come to possess, as she can rob the magic of thousands of witches and store it in her body." A girl with short purple hair said. "For this same reason, they can communicate with animals and spirits alike without having to learn their languages; they also can drastically alter the climate and even cast spells without a wand and without having to say the words."

"Well answered." Finnelan nodded, but honestly Akko had to side with Amanda here; this all sounded more like a scary tale than a history lesson. But if it was meant to scare them, it was definitely working.

"More so, blood witches won't target adults; their favorite pray are babies, children and, more commonly, _teenagers_." She made a dramatic pause, letting her words sink in, and even Akko had to gulp audibly at that. "Which is why all your rooms are imbedded with a protection spell and we have a strict curfew policy. A school for witches would be a feast to any blood witch, after all."

"Yeah, sure." Amanda rolled her eyes, still skeptical.

"Now, let's review the laws imposed during the Middle Ages to deal with blood witches and how they affected us as well."

Akko tuned her out almost immediately after that as she became immersed in her own thoughts. Blood witches sure sounded like creatures of nightmares; her wild imagination pictured them as old hags with green skin and long noses (not that some professors in Luna Nova didn't look like that too), incredibly powerful and incredibly evil, willing to take lives to gain power.

Presented with such an obvious villain, she couldn't help wondering if the blood witches had taken her mother. Sure, Finnelan had said they don't _usually_ go after adults, but that didn't mean it never happened, right? Plus, her mother was the most powerful witch in the world! _Surely_ a blood witch would want something like that.

Huh. Maybe she was onto something. She'd have to keep investigating… and she had to pay attention! Otherwise she'd fail the exam.

* * *

Next came Astrology. Ugh. Another theoretical subject. But after that they finally had a class Akko could enjoy: metamorphosis magic… if only Babcock would let her inside the classroom in the first place.

"I don't see a reason for you to take this class." The strict professor said. She was a short woman with blue hair and round glasses, and one of Akko's least favorite professors. Sometimes, she thought she was worse than even Finnelan.

"Please! Just let me try it." Akko pretty much begged. "What difference does it make to you anyway? If I can't do it then the most that will happen is that I'll be a laughingstock."

"Which will distract the class." The professor argued, still blocking her from entering the classroom.

"Oh, come on! I'll be good, I promise." She kept protesting. "I know I could do magic, if you just let me try."

"People don't simply gain magic in one night." Babcock sighed, obviously getting tired of Akko already. "You have to be born with it."

"I _was_ born with it. I know it." Okay, that might not be true, but Babcock would never believe her if she actually explained how she'd gained powers.

The teacher, as expected, just looked at her with skepticism.

"You don't even have a wand." She ended up saying.

"I do!" Akko said proudly, extracting her wand from her pocket and showing it off.

"Is that… Ursula's wand?" Babcock adjusted her glasses and narrowed her eyes, inspecting the object closely.

"My mom always believed in me! She said I would be a good witch, and she knows me better than anyone. She knows of my origins, and she still encouraged my love of magic! I'm sure there was a reason for it. So, unless you have_ proof _that I was born without magic, the least you can do is let me try." By this point, Akko was agitated with barely repressed anger. She was just so tired of everyone telling her she couldn't do anything without even giving her a chance to prove otherwise. Like, would it kill them to let her try?

"… fine." Babcock ended up agreeing, but before Akko could start jumping in happiness, she continued with a strict tone of voice. "But if you give any trouble at all, you're out. Understood?"

"Yes, yes, professor! Thank you!"

"_Metamorphie Faciesse!_" Nothing. "_Metamorphie Faciesse!_" Still nothing. Was she doing something wrong? For her classmates it came so natural! And they were doing more advanced transformations. She was merely trying to turn a mouse into a rabbit, not into a horse, or an elephant!

"Aww, playing at being a witch?" Hannah teased as she passed.

"Maybe she thinks she's Harry Potter." Barbara added, both of them laughing at Akko's indignant expression. However, since she _really_ didn't want to get kicked out, she resorted to just blowing them a raspberry instead of picking a fight as usual.

"Ignore them, Akko. This exercise requires concentration." Lotte advised.

"But it's… it's just too difficult." She whined. "Like, the tip of my wand won't even light up, and yours… it does as soon as you touch it!"

"That's because _we_ have magic." Sucy deadpanned.

"I do too!"

"Right."

"Maybe you should focus on lighting up your wand? Before you try making any spells?" Lotte suggested before her two friends ended up fighting so loudly they would all get detention. "I mean, that would surely help you get a better understanding of magic."

"You're right, Lotte!" Akko exclaimed, smiling now that she had a better idea of what to do. "You know? Earlier I almost did it, during history class! I'm sure now it'll take me just a second."

"If you _actually_ had magic, it would have already lighten up." Sucy commented, as a matter of fact. "Real witches don't have to put any effort on it."

"Sucy!" Lotte chastised her. She, however, just blinked.

"What? It's the truth."

Thankfully though, Akko hadn't been listening; her whole concentration was deposited in only a small metal tip the diameter of a well-sharpened pencil, where a ball of green energy was still missing.

But she didn't understand! It should be lighting up, right? Croix had given her magic, which meant she was now a witch capable of doing spells! Sure, she'd said she had to take it easy and not do any magic while she still felt dizzy, but she was fine now! She felt completely normal, so she really, truly _should_ be able to do magic.

The truth is, however, that no matter how hard she stared at her wand, or how much she willed it to light up, nothing happened. Ugh. Maybe she'd have to tell Croix about this. Perhaps the magical formula or the little cubes hadn't worked and she needed another session of magical induction. As much as the thought of drinking that thing again repulsed her.

"Oh, look, Akko's still unable to do magic, how pathetic!" Akko heard Barbara's voice at her back, but did her best to ignore her, closing her eyes and trying to feel the magic within her body.

"When will she understand that only those born with magic can actually be witches?" Hannah agreed, laughing maliciously. "Of course, unless she wants to become a blood witch, but we'd have to kill her then."

"I wouldn't be surprised. Remember the rumors about Shiny Chariot?"

"What rumors?" Akko gave in and took the bait, unwilling to let them speak badly about her mother. So she turned around and gave them the meanest glare she could muster.

"It's nothing, Akko! Just ignore them." Lotte tried to interfere, but the brunette didn't deviate her gaze from the two mean girls from the blue team.

"That she mingled with blood witches. Even practiced their costumes. That's why she's so powerful." Hannah answered casually, staring at her fingernails.

"She would never do that!" Akko immediately exploded in rage. How dare they compare her mother with those evil creatures?! "Besides, aren't blood witches supposed to have disappeared centuries ago?"

"They're _supposed_ to be extinct, yes." Barbara explained. "But witches never really stopped disappearing in suspicious circumstances; the cases were just rarer than in the past."

Wait… _disappearing_? Like her mom?

"Key word is _were_." Hannah continued, now with an angry expression. "Ever since the so called Shiny Chariot started performing there have been more and more disappearances, and some even claim to have seen blood witches around."

"That's just a coincidence! My mom would never associate with blood witches." If anything, she was probably kidnapped by them.

"Oh, really? Then why did she encourage her magicless daughter to become a witch?" Barbara asked maliciously. "She was practically _asking_ you to be a blood witch."

After that, all hell broke loose in the classroom. Akko got in a fight with Barbara and Hannah, throwing punches, bites, jerking their hair, etc. Sure, it was two versus one, but Akko was just too angry because of what they'd say. Yes, they could insult her, call her names if they wanted, but tarnishing the name of her mother? That was going _way_ too far.

Of course she got in trouble for that and had to stay up late writing one thousand times "I shouldn't start fights with my classmates". Thankfully, Hannah and Barbara received the same punishment, so that was a little comfort.

At least her new cat gave her company. She'd brought him some food from the cafeteria, and after eating it he'd fallen asleep on her lap. He looked so cute! She had to think of a name.

Maybe… Alcor? Like her mother's familiar? No. It would get way too confusing once they returned. Star then? Because of the star he had on his chest. Or maybe… Polaris, like the northern star, etoile du nord in French, her mother's native language.

Polaris. She liked how it sounded. And besides, it was a star that served as guide to people, just like familiars usually did for their witches.

Granted, she wasn't a witch yet. But she wasn't about to steal magic from anyone to accomplish it either! Like Hannah and Barbara had so rudely suggested.

She had to call Croix. Something had gone wrong! Plus, she needed to share her little theory about blood witches kidnapping her mother with her. Sure, she doubted she knew anything about blood witches, but maybe they could investigate together.

So, she ended up sending her a message, asking to meet her as soon as possible. Almost immediately, she got an answer saying she wouldn't have time until the weekend. Akko was disappointed, to say the least, but she understood. Croix did look like a very busy person, after all.

But for now, all she could do was keep writing lines and hope she would find her mother soon.

* * *

**A/N: I hope you liked that! And, as always, if you did, please leave a review/favorite/follow to encourage me to write more! Thanks for reading.**

**Thanks to my beta reader moonwatcher13.**


	7. Moon tears

**Chapter 7: Moon tears.**

It was Wednesday night, barely past halfway through the week, and Akko was already begging for the weekend to come. Not only did she have an infinite amount of homework she was ignoring and things she had to learn for the exams, but she could barely concentrate because she was panicking over her missing mother. Like, come on! How did anyone expect her to focus on mundane things like studying when her mother could be in the hands of evil blood witches or something worse?

And yes, she'd shared her theory with her friends, but had gotten mixed responses. Most of them believed blood witches were a thing of the past, of much darker times when magic was still kept a secret and witches were being burned at stakes. Amanda, however, considered it was all a legend, while Constanze didn't seem to have an opinion on the subject. All in all, they told her it was better to gather clues first, form an idea of what could have happened, and _then_ see if blood witches were involved in it at all.

Akko wasn't sure if she should forget about blood witches for now, so it didn't cloud her judgement, but it was such a good hypothesis! She was sure Croix would agree with her when she told her!

But anyways, her friends were indeed right about one thing; she needed to keep investigating. After all it didn't serve any purpose knowing her mother had been kidnapped by evil witches if she didn't know how it happened, or why, or where she was being held, right? So she and her friends started deciphering the few clues they'd gotten in her mother's room. Especially the letters.

Surprisingly though, it was Lotte who first found a lead. That Wednesday night, the Finnish girl had been looking through her mother's astronomy notebook while Akko did her homework in the library, when she suddenly gasped out loud. Akko shot up in surprise and looked around confusedly, more so when the girl quickly went to retrieve a book and started searching through its pages, too absorbed in what she was reading to pay attention to anything around her.

"Uh… Lotte?" Akko called, curious to know what she'd found, but her friend didn't seem to have listened.

"Leave her." Sucy advised. "Once she starts reading there's no power on Earth that can distract her."

"But…"

"Aha!" Lotte's triumphant cry interrupted Akko's protest, as her friend went to sit next to her and started glancing excitedly between the book and the notebook. Just then, Akko noticed that the book Lotte was holding was none other than a Nightfall volume, easily recognizable for its black cover with only a lit candle in the middle. Nightfall was a series of romance books written by a witch, of which 365 volumes existed already. It was very popular within the magical community, although Akko herself had never been interested in such a sappy (in her opinion) novel. Still, she knew a fair amount about it thanks to Lotte's frequent ramblings.

What she didn't know was what _Nightfall_ had to do with her mother's notebook; as far as she knew, her mom was never a fan of the series either.

"Lotte?" She tried once more, and this time the girl's eyes turned to look at her, sparkling with happiness and determination.

"I found it!"

"Huh?"

"I knew I'd seen these lines before somewhere! It was in Nightfall!"

"You mean… my mom had a notebook filled with quotes from a novel she didn't even like?" Akko raised an eyebrow, sounding skeptical.

"No! The prophecies in Nightfall are actually based on ancient songs, nursery songs actually, usually sang by witches to their daughters." Lotte explained, showing as much enthusiasm as she always did when it came to anything related to Nightfall.

"Right." But if her mother knew these nursery songs, shouldn't she have sang them to her when she was little? And yet the words didn't ring a bell on her at all.

"Look!" Lotte showed her a scribble on her mother's notebook first. It read 'The sun and moon will unite in order to welcome her'. Next to it, there was a drawing representing a solar eclipse. "See? And here!" Lotte pointed to a line in the Nightfall book, which was in the context of a whole poem.

.

_Red and green, green and red_

_Always fighting, always at odds_

_But one day the chosen one will come_

_ ._

_The sun and moon will unite to welcome her_

_Father and son will dance in a field of silver_

_The moon will shed a tear, sharing her greatest sorrow,_

_And the tear shall mark the place she calls her home_

_ ._

_And the war of witches will then begin_

_Hers will be the victory, hers the scepter_

_Hers the blood, and hers the will_

_ ._

_But at the end of all, only one shall remain_

_Will it be green? Or red?_

_ ._

"So… you're saying this is some sort of prophecy?" Akko asked fearfully, because a war of witches sure as hell didn't sound good at all.

"Well… it's just a nursery song." Lotte answered. "No one knows about its validity. In the Nightfall series it is used to describe the events that foretell Anabelle as the chosen one in the 'war of witches' arc, but the author explicitly said in social media that she had merely drew inspiration from witches' folklore and she was in no way connected to the chosen one prophecies."

"Prophecies? There's more than one?!" Akko shrieked, only to be promptly shushed by Sucy, who was reading a book about poisonous plants and definitely didn't appreciate being distracted. "Sorry." She apologized quietly.

"Well… " Lotte trailed off, frowning as she tried to remember. "There's plenty. I only know one more though."

"How does it go?" Okay, so curiosity killed the cat, right? But her mom seemed to be interested in these sort of things, so of course she wanted to know more!

.

_Fire and blood inseparable, _

_United at the core of her heart_

_Fire will be her hair_

_Blood will be her eyes_

_Fire and blood for the chosen one who will possess the scepter_

_Fire and blood for the chosen one who will be possessed by the scepter_

.

"Fire will be her hair? Blood will be her eyes?!" Akko shrieked once more, much to the annoyance of Sucy. "What's that supposed to mean? She sounds like some sort of nightmare monster."

"From what I know, some interpretations say the chosen one will be a witch with red hair and red eyes." Sucy was the one who answered this time, surprising them both, apparently having decided that Akko probably wouldn't stop distracting her until she found more concrete answers. "Of course, others say this is a warning that she will be a blood witch. That is, if you believe in such stories."

"… Wait." Akko blinked, trying to process what her friend had just revealed. "Red hair and red eyes? That sounds like…"

"It's just a nursery song. Don't take it so seriously." Sucy warned.

"But my mom was clearly investigating those prophecies, right?" Akko then quickly grabbed the notebook and flickered through the pages, seeing the fragments of the poems as well as the annotations. First, a solar eclipse that occurred in 2001. Then Jupiter and Saturn aligning in the Milky Way in 2006, then the lunar meteorite that fell near Luna Nova last year! They all pointed to what the prophecy said. And together with her mother's hair and eye color… "It's already happening. The war of witches has begun, and my mom is the chosen one! That's why she was kidnapped!"

"Uhm… Akko, no one believes in those things." Lotte tried to explain gently. "Maybe your mom was just curious about those events because she's an astrology teacher. She probably tried to tie them to the nursery songs, but I doubt she found anything."

"But what if she did, Lotte? What if that's the reason she disappeared? What if the blood witches are trying to keep her from fulfilling the prophecy?!"

"Sure, add more myths to the mix, why don't you?" Sucy drawled out, obviously still skeptical about the blood witches' existence.

"We need to investigate!" Akko insisted, alternating her gaze between her friends' doubtful eyes. "We should go to the place where the meteorite fell. Maybe we could find some clues there."

"Akko…" Lotte tried to object.

"Please, Lotte! I know this whole thing has something to do with my mother's disappearance. And we need to follow every trail." Akko pleaded earnestly, but only got concerned gazes from her friends. "I thought you'd help me." She pouted, tears threatening to fall from her eyes.

"… Only if you let me test my new potion on you."

* * *

It wasn't until Saturday morning when they finally made their way out of Luna Nova and towards the forest with the excuse of helping Sucy find some mushrooms for her personal projects… which granted wasn't really an excuse considering they were stopping every few paces to let Sucy inspect and collect a small batch of colorful and probably poisonous little fungus.

_Ugh. I hope she doesn't test those on me._

At least the forest looked more normal than the last time Akko was here. There were a few burned trees still, but at least moss had started to grow on them, making them look alive even if they weren't. The dead animals had also been mostly decomposed now, their nutrients returning to the earth and giving nourishments to the surrounding plants and mushrooms. And the surviving birds were flying and chirping happily around, like tragedy hadn't struck just a few days prior.

Even little Polaris, who she had chosen to bring with her, was being very enthusiastic about his first excursion and didn't hesitate to chase after any butterfly or bee he saw on his way, jumping happily between the tree's branches and darting between Akko's legs. Lotte actually fell when the little devil decided to target her instead, but he was so adorable that the girl could only laugh and pat him softly on his head.

All in all, their little adventure was just as fun and relaxing as the Japanese witch had hoped… except for Sucy making some dreary commentaries every now and then, which soured their mood considerably and put them on high alert.

"This mushroom is extremely poisonous. It usually grows only where dark magic has been casted."

"Oh, look at this witches' circle! I hadn't seen one so big in a long time. Someone must have died here heheh."

"I have the feeling we're being watched. I hope they would reveal themselves so I could poison them."

"Hey, doesn't the sky look a bit dull to you? It seems like there's a barrier nearby."

It was her last comment that gave them pause.

"A barrier?" Lotte asked, stopping dead in her tracks.

"Oh, please, you didn't notice?" Sucy said in her usual monotone voice.

"What kind of barrier?" Akko interfered, looking towards the very normal-looking sky. "I don't see anything."

"A _magical _barrier, dummy." Sucy deadpanned. "They're almost invisible; they only make the colors look slightly paler."

"Right." She still didn't see anything. And Lotte looked just as equally confused.

So, the three friends decided to continue her path despite Sucy's warnings, hoping there was actually no barrier or that, if there was, it wouldn't get between them and their destination.

And they kept walking and walking, talking and laughing, skipping and exploring, running around, enjoying the wind and the sounds of nature… until Akko literally collided with thin air.

"Ow!" She exclaimed as she fell flat on her butt, tightly clutching her sore nose. Ugh. It felt like the damn thing had gone all the way into her skull. Also, was there a warm liquid coming out of it? Was she bleeding?!

"Akko! Are you alright?" Lotte exclaimed, quickly rushing to aid her, offering her a tissue when she noticed the bleeding. Akko quickly accepted and put in her nose before looking to the sky and pinching in order to stop the hemorrhaging. She had a lot of experience with these sort of things.

"I told you there was a barrier." Sucy said in her usual monotone, though she was probably laughing on the inside at Akko's predicament. Akko, however, just glared at her.

"Meow?" Polaris approached his owner, a concerned expression clear on his face as he nudged her lightly with his head.

"I'm alright, buddy." Akko answered him as she started petting the kitten, both as reassurance for her familiar and as a way to distract herself from the pain.

"Sucy? Do you know any healing spells?" Lotte asked, getting up from her previously kneeling position next to Akko. Apparently, she didn't believe the brunette was well enough to continue.

"Do I look like Diana to you?" The poison expert deadpanned. But upon seeing Lotte's earnest and worried face, she relented. "I don't know any spells, but there's a mushroom that could help." Saying this, she extracted a tiny mushroom she'd collected earlier. It was black with a few grey dots, and overall didn't look edible _at_ _all_. In fact, it looked rather dangerous.

Akko took it, but just kept staring at it suspiciously.

"So… you're sure if I eat _this_ I'll be fine?" She asked, a doubting expression all over her face.

"No. If you eat it there's no telling what kind of crazy things you'll end up hallucinating." She answered. "Just lick it and it should numb the pain, and maybe stop the bleeding."

"Right." Now, normally Akko didn't eat anything Sucy gave her, but she didn't detect any trace of malice or mischief in her words. She actually seemed sincere for once. Maybe she was planning another experiment in the future and needed Akko to be in prime condition. Or maybe she was lying and _this_ was the experiment… huh. What to do?

While Akko was contemplating her next move, she suddenly felt the mushroom move slightly on her fingers and, when she looked down she watched in horror as Polaris licked the tiny shroom.

"Wait!" She tried to stop him, but it was too late. He had already licked it.

Akko then watched with bated breath, half-expecting the little cat to drop dead. She was readying herself to kill Sucy if that happened, but then the cat just kept staring at her, and then at the mushroom, as if waiting for her to lick it to.

Wait… was he testing it for her? He looked fine, to be honest. And his expression seemed to be telling her that it was safe to trust Sucy this once.

"Uh… he's… not dead?" Akko exclaimed.

"Unfortunately." Sucy answered, sighing. "Considering how small he is, he should already be experiencing the side-effects, but I guess he's just as though as you."

"Okay…" Akko was still a bit weary of the hallucinogen, but nevertheless decided to give it a try. What's the worst that could happen? She couldn't continue on her quest while loosing all of her blood through her nose, right? So… here goes nothing.

Akko licked the mushroom. And… it surprisingly tasted good. Sweet. Kinda like an apple. But better, like it was tempting her to take a bite. Still, she knew better than to trust random mushrooms delivered by _Sucy_, and ended up tucking it into her pocket, reasoning that with her clumsiness and bad luck it probably wouldn't be long before she needed it again.

Fortunately, the little mushroom actually did what it was supposed to and Akko was soon on her feet and without a nosebleed to worry about, nor pain from her injured nose. But… she still had to deal with the barrier problem.

She reached out a hand experimentally, and was met with something as solid as a rock wall, even though it was invisible. She tried pushing against it, but found her efforts to be futile. It didn't look like pure brute force would be able to break it, although she was willing to try if it came to that, but for now it seemed their only option was magic.

"Sucy…"

"No." The other girl cut her off.

"But…"

"Without knowing what kind of barrier this is, it's impossible to pass through it."

"Plus, it was probably put up by the teachers to prevent us from going too deep into the forest." Lotte intervened. "They probably won't be amused if they find out we broke it."

"But girls…" Akko whined.

"You should probably bring Amanda and her team if you wish to get past." Sucy suggested. "Aren't they the experts?"

"Yeah, but… we're already here. Shouldn't we at least try?" The brunette then turned to look towards the greenery landscape in front of her and pouted. How unfair! They were so close. They only needed to get past that clearing, descend into a valley and find the meteorite! It was a fifteen-minute walk tops. Was it really that much to ask?

Ugh. Stupid barrier. Stupid bees that were on the other side! They were closer to finding her mom than she was. And they were also… they were very dangerous! Polaris really shouldn't be getting so close to a freaking honeycomb!

Akko instinctively tried to take a step in order to stop her cat from climbing the tree where the dangerous insects resided, but ended up hitting the barrier once more, having to stop to wail in pain.

However, somewhere within the chaotic mass of blind pain she was experiencing once again though her already wounded nose, she realized the implications of what had just happened.

Polaris had gotten through the barrier. Somehow.

Was there a crack, maybe? Or maybe it just didn't let humans pass? Or…?

Akko's train of thought was cut off when a bee passed buzzing next of her ear, scaring her a little. However, after she jumped out of the insect's way, she noticed something truly weird; the bee smashed against the barrier, as expected, except… it kept doing it until eventually it was suspended in midair for a few seconds, like it was fighting against the wall preventing it from passing. And then… then it passed through and reunited with the other bees.

So… to pass through this barrier she only had to keep smashing herself over and over against it with pure will and determination? Well, that was her specialty! More so when the promise to find something about her mother's whereabouts laid on the other side.

So, before her friends could stop her, she was already charging against the barrier once more.

"Akko!" Lotte exclaimed, trying to stop her when the Japanese girl smashed her shoulder against the barrier with all her might. "Stop it! You'll only end up hurting yourself again!"

"I have Sucy's mushroom for that, don't I?" Akko grunted in response, using all of her strength to push against the magical barrier.

"Heh. This should be fun." Sucy laughed.

"Sucy!"

In that moment, Akko finally felt something giving out from under her fingers. Like the barrier was starting to crack but still managed to hold on against her.

"Just a little more." She muttered to herself, clenching her teeth. She then started to hear cracking sounds, and feel some parts of the barrier give out from where she was pushing it. She was vaguely aware of her friends' voices calling her, but she decided to ignore them; she was just _that_ focused.

The barrier then broke a little more, and her shoulder was immediately stabbed by the glass-like shards of the crumbling wall. And it hurt. A lot. But Akko simply clenched her teeth and kept pushing. She wasn't going to give up now!

Finally, with a scream, Akko was able to push past the barrier and, as soon as it wasn't on her way, opposing her, Akko fell to the ground due to her own inertia.

While doing so, she realized that the barrier's shards had gotten her in several places, including her left shoulder, right hand and left knee. It all hurt like she had literal kitchen knives digging deep inside her flesh… except there was no blood, or any other physical sign of injury. Just the pain.

Ugh. It really, _really_, hurt. But… at least she'd made it past it!

"Akko!" Lotte was next to her in a second, inspecting for wounds that she wasn't able to see. Yet, it was clear that her friend had been harmed while breaking through the barrier, for she was tightly clutching her knee and her expression was pained.

"I'm… fine. Kinda." Akko chuckled, wincing when said action brought even more pain to her shoulder.

"You should eat the mushroom I gave you." Sucy, who had also come to stand next to her, suggested. "It won't cure you from your foolishness, but it will at least help with the pain."

"But you said I would start hallucinating if I ate it." Akko protested.

"Yes. If you swallow it whole." Sucy clarified. "If you only nibble it, you might start seeing double, but you should be fine otherwise."

"Hmf." Akko grumbled, unsure if she should trust Sucy's words. But then again, she had said the truth earlier, right? And a tiny little bite from this tiny little mushroom surely wouldn't kill her. Seriously, what's the worst that could happen? That she ended up dreaming with pink flying elephants? There were worse things. Like trying to walk while being in so much pain.

And so, without thinking, Akko pulled the mushroom out of her pocket and swallowed it whole. It wasn't until a second later that she realized Sucy had specifically told her _not_ to do that.

"Idiot." Her pink-haired friend simply said. "Come on, let's hurry. Hopefully we'll arrive to the crater before you start seeing things."

* * *

Akko was fortunately able to walk thanks to the mushroom, and by the time they got out of the clearing and into the valley where the meteorite had fell, she still wasn't experiencing any side-effects. Thankfully, she was being accompanied by Lotte, Sucy and Polaris, who were able to pass the barrier thanks to her completely shattering it. Somehow. Neither of them was exactly sure how it had been possible, since a magical barrier could normally only be broken by a spell.

"See? I told you I'm a witch!" Akko replied, but their friends said nothing, probably not wanting to ruin her mood.

Anyways, after about ten minutes of walking they arrived at the valley. Which was nothing impressive, really. Just a small depression of the terrain surrounded by tall trees, with only grass and herbs growing in the center. It couldn't be more than two hundred meters in diameter, so it shouldn't be too difficult to find the crater where the meteorite had fallen… depending on how big the meteorite was, of course.

Akko knew they tended to disintegrate when they reached the atmosphere, so what if it was so small she wouldn't be able to see it?! But no. That couldn't be the case. Her mother had written down the exact location of where it fell in the forest, so there had to be at least one mark in the grass or something, right?

However, before Akko could get too far with her search, her foot suddenly got caught on a tree's root, making her stumble and fall, rolling down the valley. She screamed and braced herself for the bruises and scratches that would surely appear all over her body… but strangely enough, when she finally stopped she didn't feel any pain. Huh. It probably was because of the mushroom… although she'd likely feel the wounds later.

Once she opened her eyes and tried to get up, however, she came to a rather weird sight; a mirror. Kinda. More like… a puddle? But made out of liquid metal? Something like that. She wasn't really sure. When she touched it, it was cold, and although it bended and produced waves, it was solid enough not to let her hand pass through.

Could it be… the moon's tear? Sure, she'd imagined a piece of rock in the middle of a crater, but this forest was supposedly filled to the brim with magic! _Surely_ a literal liquid moon tear wasn't the weirdest thing she could have found.

Deep in her mind, she somehow knew it to be true. She had found what she'd came for.

And now… now what? What did this have to do with her mom? Why had she thought it was important enough to write down the event?

As Akko stared down at her reflection, trying to figure out the answers, to see if it somehow could solve all her questions about her mom, she didn't notice she was getting closer and closer to the liquid surface. Until… as soon as her nose touched the strange substance, a sudden force coming from the other side, vacuum-like and incredibly strong, pulled her in.

She tried to scream, but only managed to fill her lungs with liquid. And now she couldn't even cough to get it out, since it was too heavy and dense. Her vision was also filled with the silvery color of the liquid, and at every inch of her body she felt the pressure it exerted on her.

But, as soon as it all happened, it ended. And suddenly, she could breathe again. And when she opened her eyes once more, she saw something other than silver. She saw… darkness. Just darkness.

No, wait. There was… there was something else there. In the distance there was a… a flame? It was bright, and it was red, the color of blood. But it felt warm and comforting somehow. Familiar, too.

Subconsciously, Akko started walking towards it. With every step she took, the figure got clearer and clearer, like a veil was being slowly uncovered. And it wasn't long before Akko could recognize what it was. Or rather… _who._

"Mom!" She screamed, pretty much bolting towards her in a frenetic run, almost falling over a couple of times in her haste to get to her. "Mom!" She called once more, but the red-haired woman didn't seem to listen. Her eyes were glazed over and focused into the distance, her posture stiff as she sat cross-legged in the ground. Her usually kind face was expressionless. Her joyful eyes, cold.

"Mom?" Akko repeated, feeling an unpleasant sensation rising on her stomach. Still, she took another hesitant step forward and fell to her knees, facing her. But the woman didn't move, and didn't acknowledge her. Like she wasn't seeing her. "Mom, please! Answer me! It's me! Akko! Can't you see me?" Still, her mother remained as stoic as a statue, and tears had started to appear in Akko's eyes, accompanied by shuddering sobs and whimpers.

"Mom. It's me. Please!" She exclaimed, pretty much throwing her arms around her, almost squeezing the life out of her. Out of this body, which was too cold, unlike the warm one she was used to. It didn't feel like it was alive. Like her mom wasn't even there.

"Atsuko. Listen." Akko almost jumped out of her skin once she heard a voice whispering into her ear. A voice that was familiar yet foreign all at the same time. It was her mother's voice, yet it lacked emotion. Warmth.

"M-mom?" She whimpered.

"You must be strong, Atsuko. You are alone now, and that way you shall remain."

"I-I don't… I don't understand." She sobbed, holding her tighter. "Where are you? I need you, mom! I-I… I can't be without you yet. I'm not ready."

"No, you're not. But you will be." She responded, still cold. Still without hugging her back. "Atsuko… don't search for me. I made my decision, and I won't come back. You must be strong and continue on without me."

"Mom?" She whimpered again. Tears flowed out of her eyes like waterfalls, soaking her mother's shoulder.

"Atsuko… don't come for me. Don't yearn for me. Forget me and move on. There is an important task that awaits you."

"What could possibly be more important than searching for you?!" She all but screamed, separating only enough to look at her mother's eyes. Those distant, dead eyes that still were looking right past her.

"You must go now. Farewell."

"No!" But it was too late; the figure she was seeing dissolved into darkness, and now she was alone in the void. Crying, feeling more lonely and lost than ever.

* * *

"No!" Akko woke up screaming and sitting up. But when she opened her eyes, she realized she wasn't in that weird void with a twisted version of her mother anymore. She was at the valley again, Lotte and Sucy giving her concerned stares while Polaris mewled softly and nudged her hand with his nose.

"W-what happened?" Akko asked, and realized she was still crying. Her friends exchanged concerned looks and then Sucy was the one who answered.

"You passed out, started screaming and failing around, mumbling something about your mother… it was like that for a few hours, actually."

"_Hours_?"

"I told you not to swallow it. Idiot." She deadpanned.

"Huh?" Oh! The mushroom! She was talking about the mushroom! But… wait, was it all then just a hallucination?

"Sucy gave you an antidote." Lotte intervened. "But I still think we should take you to the school immediately, in case there are any side-effects."

"But… what about the meteorite?" Wasn't that the whole reason they'd come, after all?

"You fell right into the crater, but it was completely empty." Akko followed her friend's gaze to the place where the celestial body had landed; nothing but a small stone circle that couldn't be bigger than a truck's wheel. It didn't look like much, to be honest. "Someone must have taken the meteorite before we came."

"I see…" Akko couldn't hide her disappointment. All this work for nothing!

"Come on! I'd like to go before I start growing roots here." Sucy said, staring impatiently at the duo from her now standing position. Lotte then shot up the ground in an instant and quickly offered her hand for Akko to take. The brunette accepted it, of course, along with the aid to get up.

"Thanks." She muttered.

"You're welcome." Lotte simply answered with a sincere smile before she started dragging her away from the crater.

As they walked, Akko put her free hand into her pocket, half-expecting to find the mushroom for some reason. Instead, her fingers touched something small, smooth and cold.

When she extracted it, she saw it was a rock that smelled of iron and shined like a mirror.

Shaped like a tear.

* * *

**A/N: Heh, not gonna lie, this chapter was fun to write, especially the prophecies. Don't you like a little bit of foreshadowing? ;)**

**Anyways, thanks for reading, please leave a review/favorite/follow, as always. Have a merry Christmas, and see you in two weeks!**

**Thanks to my beta reader moonwatcher13.**


	8. Blood witches

**Chapter 8: Blood witches.**

Akko felt like a zombie. Her mind was hazy, her eyelids were dropping, and her feet could barely move. Why? Because it was Sunday. And Sundays were for sleeping in until midday. Yet, here she was, seven AM and already in Blytonbury with her bicycle. All because she had to sneak out of her room and come to see Croix in secret.

"Hey, kid. How you doing?" The lilac-haired woman was already waiting for her on her motorcycle at the entrance to the Leyline.

"I'm sleepy." She complained after chaining up her bicycle in a nearby post and going to sit behind Croix.

"Hey, you were the one who suggested this hour." She said in an amused tone, giving her a helmet for her to put on.

"I knoooow." Akko whined, almost hating past Akko for that decision. This earned her a chuckle from Croix.

"Alright kid, hold on tight. I like going fast."

So, Akko wrapped her arms around Croix's waist and rested her head on her back, already feeling her eyes starting to close.

The next thing she knew, she was waking up on a comfy couch, feeling a lot more rested and alert.

She sat up and looked around, trying to decipher where she was, but she was pretty sure she had never been to that place. It was some sort of office, rather small, she would say, that only had a wooden desk, two chairs, a window from where the sunlight was already coming in, a bookcase to the right, a mini fridge and a microwave to the left, and the couch where she was currently sitting, overlooking it all from its place next to the door.

Honestly, it was such a mundane sight. Where was she?

"Oh, you're awake." Croix said as she stepped into the office and went to sit next to Akko, holding a cup of coffee in her hands. "You must have been really tired."

"I was." She replied, stifling a yawn. "Yesterday I went into the forest searching for clues of my mom's whereabouts. I even broke a magical barrier using only my strength!"

"Your… _physical_ strength?" Croix asked, raising an eyebrow. When Akko answered with a simple nod, she burst out laughing. "I should have imagined. You just had to inherit that from Chariot."

"Huh?" Akko tilted her head. What was she talking about?

"Oh, please, don't tell me you've never noticed just how freaking strong your mom is!" Croix continued laughing. "She used to carry me bridal style all the time, as annoying and embarrassing as that was." She then sighed, nostalgic. "Now, those were good times."

"Well… I once saw her lifting an entire bookcase, books and all, with only her hands." Akko admitted.

"See? So freaking strong!" Croix laughed once more. When she calmed down, however, she turned to look at Akko. "But anyways, if you don't mind me asking, why didn't you just use magic?"

"Well…" Akko pursed her lips. "I just… I haven't been able to do magic." She finally admitted with a grimace.

"At all?" Upon receiving a shake of her head, Croix frowned. "Well, as I said, it's still in experimental phase. But hopefully a few more sessions with my magical inductors will be enough to fully awaken your powers."

"You think today could be the day?" Akko asked, excitement shining on her eyes.

"I don't know kid, but let's try."

* * *

As soon as they exited Croix's office they found themselves on her lab. Still as dark and full of machines as Akko remembered. Just like last time, the Japanese witch then went to lay on the metal table-thingy and, just like last time, Croix first took a look to her magical channels. The primary channels were as dead as ever, sure, but the secondary channels seemed to have expanded throughout all her body, and now the red pulsing energy filled most of them. But it still hadn't reached her hands or feet.

"I see." Croix said, pursing her lips. "So the magic I gave you wasn't enough to fully fill your channels. I'm afraid I'll have to make this session a bit longer."

"Okay."

The wait was long and boring as the little black cubes vibrated on Akko's whole body, making her skin tickle. It was torture, honestly! She couldn't even move, much less scratch! And she had to be like that for about half an hour, after which Croix revised her magic channels once again. Now, the red energy had finally reached every confine of her body, including the tips of her fingers and toes.

"Alright, that should be enough." Croix nodded, apparently satisfied. "Still, I would recommend not using magic for at least 24 hours, least your body rejects it."

"Okay." Akko mumbled, unable to hide her disappointment. She had even brought her mother's wand, just in case Croix managed to awaken her powers!

"Oh, come on!" Croix chuckled. "Don't give me that face. Let's go to my office and talk for a little bit, alright?" She then started walking back towards the small white door at one side of the lab, and Akko hurried to follow her. "Do you want tea? Coffee?" She asked, once they were inside.

"Uhhh… chocolate?" Akko requested shyly.

"I could make some." Croix smiled kindly at her. "With magic, of course." She winked, making Akko giggle. "Come on, take a seat. I'll be with you in a second."

Akko sat down on one of the chairs at the desk, but thankfully she didn't have to wait too long before Croix arrived with two steaming cups; one of coffee and another one of chocolate for Akko.

"Here." She placed the cup at the desk in front of her and then went to sit at the other side, sipping her own drink.

"Thanks." Akko answered, happily taking a sip from her hot chocolate, which was not only the perfect temperature, but also reminded her of the brand her mother used to buy.

"I'm sorry if doesn't taste as good. Magical food can never quite replicate the authentic flavor."

"No, no, this is perfect. Really." She quickly reassured her.

"You are way too easy to please." Croix smiled.

"And you are way too nice with me." Akko countered. "I think I'll take you as my temporary mother, while she's not here. Or you could, you know, become my stepmother, once we find her." She wiggled her eyebrows suggestively.

"I told you, kid. Chariot and I are ancient history." She drawled out, rolling her eyes.

"Right." Akko answered, skeptical. "That's why you befriended her daughter."

"I just want to help you find her, okay?" Croix quickly replied, rather defensively. "And speaking of which, have you found any clues at all?"

"Well, I think blood witches kidnapped her." Akko said, kinda expecting Croix to either look at her with utter confusion, or just laugh in her face. Instead, she tensed.

"That's… a bold accusation." She finally said, her hands subconsciously tightening their grip on her mug.

"Huh? So you do know about blood witches?"

"Yes, but I really don't think they are responsible for her disappearance."

"It would make sense, though!" Akko argued. "You know the prophecies about a war of witches and the chosen one who'll end it all?"

"You think Chariot is the chosen one." She said before Akko could tell her all the arguments and proof she'd prepared.

"Uh… yeah. How did you…?"

"I thought so too. Every single important person in the world of magic believed it as well, although it was kept a secret from the general public. Still, blood witches soon started to notice. That's why she went into hiding."

"But then… maybe they finally found her! Maybe the blood witches kidnapped her!" Akko kept arguing, feeling like her point got stronger at each new discovery. To her surprise, Croix just chuckled bitterly.

"If blood witches really do have her, then I feel sorry for them."

"Huh? But aren't they super duper powerful and stuff? I mean, I get that my mom is strong, but against two or three of them…"

"They'd be powerless to do anything." Croix cut her off, smiling mysteriously. "You probably don't know this, but Chariot was, during her prime days, a famous blood witch hunter."

"What?!" Okay, yeah. She wasn't expecting that at all. But a smile immediately appeared on her face. Her mom was a hero?

"She would use her Shiny Chariot persona, drawing attention, tempting blood witches to go find her. Many tried to either steal her magic or become friends with her, hoping to gain the chosen one's favor and survive the war of witches." She paused, giving Akko a pointed look. "But she killed them all. I counted a little more than twelve."

Her mom… killed more than twelve people? Really? She had been capable of such a thing when she was younger? It was both a relief and a shock. Relief because at least now Akko was sure she could protect herself well enough, meaning she wouldn't be as easy to kill. Shock because… her gentle, caring, loving mother was an… _assassin?_

"They were blood witches though, right?" Akko waved it off, trying to rest it importance.

"You say it like they're not people." Croix frowned.

"Well… they're evil, aren't they?"

"So? Would you be able to exterminate an entire group of people based on such beliefs? Who are you to pass judgment?" Although Croix's words were harsh, her tone of voice remained calm. Yet, Akko did notice how her fingers were starting to turn white from how tightly she was squeezing her mug. It looked like this subject was affecting her.

"Well, I-I… I don't think I could ever do something like that." Akko decided to answer honestly. Really, just the idea of taking someone's life, even a blood witch's, was enough to make her skin crawl. "But I also don't think my mom did anything wrong."

"I agree." Croix conceded, taking another sip from her coffee. "Chariot only did what she believed was her destiny, and I can respect her for that." She then paused, looking up to the ceiling with an almost lost gaze. "Plus, it is true _most_ blood witches are evil. But not all of them."

"But… they kill to gain power, right? How can they _not_ be evil after that?" Akko argued. At this point of the conversation, her chocolate was not only cold, but also forgotten.

"Listen, Atsuko." Croix said, using her full name for the first time since they'd met. "What I'm going to tell you is a secret for almost everyone, but as a researcher on magical induction, I've had more than a few contacts with blood witches, and they told me something rather… _interesting_."

"Okay?" The girl raised an eyebrow. This was starting to get mysterious. And confusing.

"Blood witches aren't born with magic like normal witches, you know that." Croix started explaining, returning her gaze towards the Japanese girl. "However, they can be breed."

"Uh… what?"

"There are only a few hundred blood witches now-a-days, but they all know each other, and they all descend from a handful of families that decided to cultivate power through generations." She continued explaining. "It's said that, with each generation, the offspring becomes stronger, being able to absorb more magic and use it more efficiently." She paused, wetting her lips. "More so, the younger they are when they drink the blood of their first victim, the stronger they become."

"Wait… did you just say they drink _blood_?" Akko exclaimed, shocked.

"Of course. That's what gives them the name." Croix answered rather casually. "But at least they don't have to kill their victims every time they do so. Only the first time, since they have to consume every last drop for the conversion to be effective."

Akko could only gulp at that, feeling a chill run down her spine.

"That… was that supposed to make them seem less like monsters? Because it certainly didn't succeed." Croix only chuckled at Akko's answer before getting up from her chair and slowly walking towards the window, choosing to stare at the scenery outside instead; her expression grave and serious.

"Allow me to tell you a story, Akko." She said, but didn't wait for the girl to answer before starting her tale. "There was once a little girl, couldn't be more than five or six years old. She lived with her mother; a blood witch. She had tried to force the girl multiple times to kill a witch and drink her blood, but the girl refused… until one day, she threatened her with the most painful and cruel death you can imagine if she didn't drink a baby's blood." Croix sighed, her posture becoming slightly hunched at her words, like their weight literally was pressing down on her shoulders. "When she refused once more, she beat her half to death, knowing full well only magic could save her. Magic that she wouldn't use if she didn't kill the baby, drank her blood and became a blood witch." Croix then let out a shuddering breath. "You see, she was only a scared little girl who was terrified and more than anything wanted to live. She… she really didn't have a choice."

"Croix…" Akko wasn't even sure what she wanted to say. It was such a horrible story. Had it really happened? Judging by how much it seemed to affect Croix it looked like yes, it was real. It was too horrible to consider though.

"Don't worry. This story has a happy ending." She assured her, finally turning around and smiling kindly at her. "The girl swore not to kill anyone ever again and, in the future, all her victims got to live."

"She still drank their blood though, right?" She made a face.

"Well, yes… for a while." Croix admitted, still smiling despite the subject being addressed. "Only enough to survive."

"Survive?"

"I'll explain that later." She quickly dismissed her question. "Anyways, the point is… one day she finally stumbled upon my creations, and never had to drink blood ever again. The end."

"And how exactly did your creations help her?" Akko asked, tilting her head. She didn't understand a thing. She sure was glad Croix wasn't a professor, or else she'd fail her class.

Croix just sighed and went to sit again, wearing a sad smile. It was obvious she hadn't exactly enjoyed telling the story to Akko. She couldn't blame her though; despite the ending, she still wouldn't consider it to be happy.

"Well, you see Akko, when a regular human drinks a witch's blood for the first time, something weird happens; they gain magic. More precisely, their secondary magic channels develop to a full extent and are filled with the consumed power."

Okay. Blood gave them magic. Got it. But why did that sound like…?

"But still, a blood witch is unable to produce her own magic. Meaning, she has to drink blood again every time she uses it." She continued explaining, wearing now a grave expression. "If a blood witch ever ran completely out of power, she would die."

"So… by forcing their daughters to drink blood when they're young, blood witches are basically ensuring they keep doing it for their entire lives?" Akko exclaimed. "That's horrible."

"It is." Croix agreed. "Some come to enjoy it, I won't deny that. But others are really just the victims in this story."

"Yeah… I kinda feel bad for them now." She admitted with a grimace.

"I do too. That's why I invented another way of gaining magic." Croix informed her, now wearing a happy and proud smile. "Actually, now that I think about it, you're technically a blood witch now."

"What?!" Akko pretty much screamed, her eyes wide. "But I've never drank anyone's blood!"

"No, but the principle is still the same." She kept explaining, being _way_ too calm about this for Akko's taste. "Remember what you drank the first time you came to my lab? You can think of it like a substitute for a witch's blood. Like stevia."

"But it's not _actually_ blood… right?" Akko asked worryingly.

"Just like stevia isn't actually sugar." She nodded. "Now, you don't have to keep drinking it, because once your magic channels are fully developed, I can merely inject magic into them using my cubes."

"Okay…. Let me see if I understood." The girl took a deep breath, trying to organize her thoughts. "The strange drink you gave me is the equivalent of me drinking a witch's blood for the first time, and the cubes are the equivalent of me replenishing my magic every time I run out of it?"

"Something like that." Croix nodded. "Now you see how my creations helped blood witches?"

"Yeah… but does that mean you work closely with them?" Akko didn't know how she'd feel about a positive answer. Like, she knew Croix was a good person, and now she kinda understood a little more about the blood witches and kinda felt bad for them. But still. They had killed, they had drank blood… it just… it still upset her.

"You got a problem with that?" Croix raised an eyebrow.

"N-no! I just… uh…"

"As a scientist, I work with both witches and blood witches. I can't let any biases interfere with my results." She frowned. "Although some blood witches aren't exactly pleasant to be around, I'll give you that."

"Right. You still know an awful lot about them, though." A dumb thought was starting to form inside Akko's head. It was stupid, and it probably couldn't be farther away from the truth, but the urge to ask was almost too strong to be contained.

"As I said, my line of work…"

"Croix… are you a blood witch?" The words were out of Akko's mouth before she could stop them, but when she saw Croix's eyes harden, she immediately regretted it.

"I-I… well…" She stopped, taking a deep breath and trying to appear calm. "The same way as you are." She said in the end, giving Akko a smile that wasn't exactly convincing at all.

"No, I meant… the story you told me earlier… that little girl… it was you, right?"

The woman just deviated her gaze and frowned, clearly upset by the question. Still, it didn't exactly look like she was mad at Akko. More like she was having a discussion with herself.

"It was a long time ago." She finally answered after a long pause.

Honestly? Akko had been kind of expecting for her to deny it all, preferentially also convincing her in the process. She wasn't at all prepared for her to just downright admit it. Or for how much her heart started hurting for her at the revelation.

"I'm sorry." Was all she could say.

"Don't be. As I said, this story had a happy ending." She tried to fake a smile, but Akko could see right through it. The past still hurt Croix a lot more than she was willing to admit.

The brunette girl then knew there was only one thing she could do; she got up from her chair, walked around the desk and then quickly wrapped her arms around Croix's neck, not giving her a chance to protest, squeezing her as hard as she could.

"I'm sorry." She repeated, feeling her own eyes fill with tears as she remembered what Croix had told her earlier. About the poor little girl, too scared to disobey her mother's orders.

"Thank you kid." Croix finally wrapped her arms around her as well, pulling her closer. "Not everyone is so understanding."

"I was wrong about blood witches. You're right. I can't just blame them for all my problems; it's unfair."

"Well… I mean, they could still have your mom." She admitted hesitantly. "But if that's the case, you really have nothing to worry about." She then separated slightly from Akko and gave her a small smile. "For now though, we just have to keep looking."

"Of course! I won't rest until I find her." She assured her, giving her a wide smile that was promptly mirrored by Croix. "No matter how much energy or magic it takes, I'll do my best to find her as soon as possible."

"I'm glad to hear that." She answered, but then paused, as if remembering something. "That said, if you ever do feel too tired or dizzy, come see me immediately. We wouldn't want you to run completely out of magic, right?"

"Okay." She easily agreed. "But for now, what about we do something fun to cheer us up? We could go to the cinema! There's a new movie I've been meaning to watch."

"I'd love that."

* * *

**A/N: Happy New Year, you all! I hope you liked that because Croix is definitely one of my favorite characters to write XD. Might explain why this is my second favorite chapter to date lol. Well, please let me know what you think! And be sure to leave a favorite/follow to help support me, alright? Well, see you in two weeks!**

**Thanks to my beta reader moonwatcher13.**


	9. Akko the witch

**Chapter 9: Akko the witch.**

Akko wasn't nearly as exhausted because of the magical induction as she'd been last week. She felt strong and powerful. She could finally feel the magic coursing through her whole body, like the comforting warmth of hot chocolate on a cold winter night. Her body had apparently accepted it, and now it was hers… if only she could figure out how to use it!

But she would be patient this time. Now that she could actually _feel_ it, she knew it was only a matter of time before she casted her first spell, and she wanted it to be special, spectacular, awe-inspiring. Like her mom's shows! She wasn't just going to let her first spell be a boring translation spell, or a mundane repairing spell. No, in her opinion, magic always had to be extravagant and out-of-this-world. Otherwise, what was the point?

So, she didn't insist Babcock let her participate in class for the hundredth time (she would have probably said no again anyways), and she didn't even ask Finnelan about her practical education yet again. No; this time she waited. Waited for her chance.

Maybe during flying class? After all, flying had always been her dream. But making a broom float a few meters above the ground could only be so impressive. Hmm. Maybe she could use illusion magic, like her mom did during her shows! But… wait, she didn't know the spell!

Actually, she only knew _one_ spell, and it wasn't exactly the most extravagant in the world, but… she guessed it'd have to do. After all, if she attempted something more complicated without even knowing the basis, she was sure she'd end up looking like a fool, and she obviously didn't want that. This was her big moment, after all! The moment where everyone who doubted her would have to recognize she was a witch.

But alas, her opportunity hadn't come yet. And she was starting to get impatient. Like, seriously, it was lunch time already and still there hadn't been a single chance for her to get to show off her new powers in a flashy manner. Ugh. Maybe she'd have to resign herself to just doing a completely normal spell during class and be done with it, since she wanted to do some magic by the end of the day.

She was thinking about that while chewing her potatoes, barely paying attention to whatever her friends were talking about, when her thoughts were suddenly interrupted by someone colliding with her chair and dumping their tray contents all over her hair and uniform.

"Hey, watch it!" She shouted, turning to look at the culprit… and finding Hannah and Barbara staring at her with amusement.

"Oops?" Hannah said, not looking apologetic at all, much less when they both started laughing afterwards.

"Hey Akko, why do you have food all over yourself? Is that the new fashion amongst mortals?" Barbara asked, still laughing.

"Maybe she's just stupid enough to think that covering herself in potatoes would somehow give her magic." Hannah added, smirking maliciously.

"Cut it out, you two!" Amanda yelled from the other side of the table.

"Heh. Now the second biggest idiot in the school is defending her." Barbara added.

"That's because Akko is too stupid to defend herself." Hannah said, staring right at Akko's eyes with a challenging expression, as if daring her to fight her again, to get another punishment. But honestly? It was working. Akko was already seeing red and clenching her hands with rage. All she wanted was to feel their stupid faces being hit by her fists once again.

"Stop it! Don't you have anything better to do?!" She yelled, still trying to reign herself in.

"Yes. But sometimes you just have to give in to your guilty pleasures." Barbara answered nonchalantly.

"Plus, we're doing a public service here, really." Hannah interfered once more. "I mean, no one wants a non-magical girl attending a witching school." She then gave a judgmental gaze towards the other members from the red and green teams. "I mean, aside from these stupid morons, who were probably just hoping for someone who is worse than them at magic."

"Okay, that's it!" Akko got up from her chair in one swift movement, making it tumble to the ground with a thunderous crashing sound, attracting the attention of everyone in the cafeteria. Granted, they were already used to the Japanese girl's fights with the blue team, but unlike usual, this time Akko didn't recklessly throw herself at her sworn enemies. Instead, she got out her wand and pointed at them menacingly.

"And just what are you gonna do with that?" Barbara scoffed. "Stab us?"

"Yeah, it's not like you could cast a spell if you tried." Hannah mocked her too.

"Akko." Lotte said in a pleading tone as she tugged at her shirt, trying to get her to sit down again. But the brunette was far too enraged to just let her bullies go unpunished.

She knew she had never casted a spell before. She knew she had just recently became a witch. She knew she would look like a complete idiot if it didn't work. And she also knew there was a big risk of that being the case. But she also didn't really care. She was far too angry to actually think before acting.

"_Metamorphie faciesse!_" She yelled, picturing the two girls in front of her like two disgusting sewer rats. Then, she felt… something. Like tickling, but more pleasant. Like warmth. Like… power. It originated from her chest, and traveled through her whole body before reaching the tips of her fingers and, finally, her wand. It felt like a bolt of lightning was leaving her hand when a ball of light appeared and then a cloud of smoke.

But… something was wrong. Hannah and Barbara were still human. But the spell had worked! She felt it, then what…?

Huh. Something hit her legs. Something long and fleshy. Ew. She turned around, trying to see what it was, but found nothing. Huh. And there was that feeling again, at the back of her legs. This time she didn't turn around though, but used her hand to try and catch it, see what it was.

Aha! She got it! It felt like a… worm? But when she tried to tug it to have a better look at it, it wouldn't budge and she also felt a painful sensation at the bottom of her back.

Wait… was this a tail? And…? She let it go to touch her ears, finding the fluffy round ears of a mouse instead.

The spell had worked! Just… not completely. And also not on Hannah and Barbara.

"A-Akko!" Lotte gasped loudly, being the first one to break the silence that had settled over the cafeteria. "You did magic!"

"Why did you transform yourself into a furry?" Sucy cackled.

"I wanted to turn _them_ into rats!" Akko answered, pointing at her bullies, who were just staring at her with wide eyes.

"It doesn't matter. The real question is _how_?" Amanda interfered. "How the hell did you suddenly become a witch?"

"I…" What was she even supposed to say? I let a stranger experiment on me in order to gain magic? They wouldn't believe her. And if they did, she'd probably have to admit that she'd been seeing Croix. A blood witch. This wouldn't end well. "Uh… I believed in my heart?" She said, but it sounded more like a question.

"Bullshit!" Hannah exclaimed, quickly closing the distance between them. "You're a blood witch, aren't you?" She said while she shoved her finger into Akko's chest accusatorily.

Akko felt her blood run cold. While the accusation certainly _wasn't_ true, she really was a blood witch in principle, wasn't she? But how could _they_ tell the difference? Ugh. She should have thought about this sooner. Now she didn't know what to say!

"Akko? A blood witch?" Barbara scoffed. "Come on, she's too stupid to kill a witch by herself."

Thank you, Barbara! … Wait. She'd called her stupid, hadn't she? Still, Akko had never been happier to hear the black-haired girl talk.

"Maybe her mother did it for her." Hannah accused. And that just was the last straw; Akko forgot everything about magic and blood witches and whatnot, and just threw herself at Hannah, punching her like there was no tomorrow. Of course, she also got hit by the two girls from the blue team, but despite it being two versus one, she managed to land quite a few punches.

And of course, the three of them ended up in Finnelan's office once again.

* * *

"Unbelievable!" The teacher was yelling at them, like usual. "I expected as much from Miss Kagari, but you two are from the prestigious England and Parker families! You are supposed to maintain the composure and dignity befitted of Miss Cavendish's roommates. What would she say if she was here?"

Barbara looked like a kicked puppy, truly ashamed and repentant of her actions, but in Hannah's eyes the fire seemed to be burning still with anger and desire for revenge, and the same could be said about Akko.

"With all due respect, professor, I believe Diana would have acted the same." Hannah answered. "Especially considering that _Akko_ here is a blood witch!"

"I'm not!" Akko immediately protested.

"Oh, really? Then why do you have mouse ears?" Hannah retorted, pointing an accusatory finger at her.

"You didn't cast the spell?" Finnelan raised an eyebrow, as she alternated her gaze between the two English girls.

"Of course not!" Akko interfered, not wanting them to take credit for her first spell. "I did!"

"See?!" Hannah shrieked.

"Really?" Unlike what Akko's main bully was expecting, the professor didn't seem perturbed or surprised. Just… thoughtful.

"Professor, please!" Akko intervened. "These two have been teasing me relentlessly, and now they also accuse me of being a blood witch! You gotta do something!"

The professor, however, didn't seem to be listening, as she remained immersed in her own thoughts for a few more seconds before addressing the girls once again.

"Hannah, Barbara." She started. "I assure you there's nothing to worry about. Akko is not a blood witch, and I would appreciate it you don't go around dispersing such rumors."

"But she's a mortal that gained magic!" Hannah kept arguing. She was probably just as surprised as Akko of seeing the professor apparently defend the Japanese girl for once.

"Miss England." Finnelan said firmly, making it clear that it hadn't been a request. "If I hear another word about this subject from any of you two, there _will_ be severe consequences. Are we clear?" Her tone of voice left no room for argument, and while Hannah still looked like she wanted to protest, she ended up pursing her lips and nodding stiffly, alongside her roommate.

"Yes, professor." They both said in unison.

"Very well." Finnelan said, apparently pleased with their answer. "You two are dismissed now."

"What about me?" Akko asked, but the professor didn't answer and instead just watched as the girls from the blue team gave Akko mocking looks as they exited the office. "Professor?" She inquired once more, once the two of them were alone.

"Sit down, Atsuko." Finnelan said, rubbing her temple as if she was getting a headache. The girl couldn't help feeling like she was about to be punished as she sat down on the chair, despite knowing she wasn't the one at fault here… unless Finnelan suspected she was a blood witch, which… how was she going to deny that, again? It surely seemed suspicious that she suddenly gained magic, now that she thought about it.

"Atsuko." The professor called, startling her. Ah, by her angry face it seemed like she had said something Akko had missed because she had been thinking about something else, so she giggled nervously and promptly answered.

"Y-yes?" The professor just sighed in response before speaking once again.

"I asked, how did you gain magic?"

"Oh! Uh…" Akko trailed off, not knowing what to say. Should she just say the truth? But she wouldn't believe her! And even if she did, what if they thought Croix was a _bad_ blood witch? She might be forbidden of seeing her ever again, which just wouldn't work if she wanted her to date her mom. No. She had to invent something, but what? Quick, Akko, think! "Uhm… I just… woke up like this?"

Yeah. No way she'd believe that. Stupid brain.

"I see." The professor nodded pensively.

Wait, what? It worked? That was… unexpected.

"I always thought that would be the case." She kept talking, making Akko more confused with every word. "I never quite bought that Chariot would just adopt a non-magical baby because 'she's just too cute'." She rolled her eyes, as she used her mom's exact words. "I figured you were probably the daughter of a witch. Why she kept it secret and suppressed your powers, I can only guess, but I had a feeling you might regain them shortly after her disappearance."

"Uh… what?" Akko had no idea what she was talking about, to be honest. Suppressing her powers? She didn't have any to begin with!

"This might be a shock, I know, but she did warn me something like this might happen, only a day or two before she was… _gone_." She seemed to hesitate before saying that last word. Was she hidding something from Akko? She just had a feeling she wasn't sharing everything with her.

And wait… how did her mom even know she'd gain powers? Did she know about Croix's technology? Had they talked before she left? She had so many questions!

Ugh. Her head was starting to hurt.

"Atsuko, listen to me." Finnelan started, using a serious tone that immediately put her on high alert. "I may not know the whole story, but I do know this: you gaining powers just after your mother's disappearance is not a coincidence. Something big is happening right now, and you are part of if somehow. We all are."

At those words, Akko gulped.

"The War of Witches, you mean?" She asked.

"I see you've been paying attention in class." The professor raised an eyebrow, obviously impressed.

"No, I read on my own." Akko shrugged.

"It's better than nothing, I guess." Finnelan sighed. "Anyways, what do you know about the War of Witches?"

"Not much." She admitted. "Just that my mom is the chosen one who will end it."

"You are referring to the prophecies." It wasn't a question, but Akko still nodded in response. "I don't know about their validity, but there are many people who _do_ believe in them. Powerful people. People who will try to hurt your mother, do you understand?"

"You mean… blood witches?" No way Finnelan was going to be the first one to support her apparently crazy theory! But yes, the professor actually nodded gravely in response.

"Despite popular belief, they are not myths, and they are very cunning and powerful." At this point, she paused to give Akko a severe look. "They are seductresses, able to make you believe anything they want, so I must ask you to be careful."

"I understand." Akko said, but really, she was thinking about Croix and how nice she'd been to her. There was no way that had been an act just to lure her in!

"I don't think you do." Finnelan retorted, apparently sensing her hesitance. "Now that you have magic, you're a target to them. _Especially_ because you are the chosen one's daughter."

"_Adoptive_ daughter." Akko normally didn't make that distinction, but she felt this time it was important. Surely they wouldn't want her so much if she didn't have the chosen one's blood literally coursing through her veins… right?

"They will use you to hurt her, Akko." She answered her unspoken question. "Worse, they might sense you as a potential threat and kill you preventively. That's why I'm asking you to promise me, for the good of your mother and every other witch in this planet, that you will be careful and not have any contact with blood witches, alright?"

Did Croix count? Like, she wasn't _actually_ a blood witch anymore. And she was nice too! And smart, and beautiful, and the whole reason she had magic, not to mention her future step mother!

No. Croix definitely didn't count. And Finnelan _definitely_ didn't have to know about her.

"I promise." Akko answered.

"Good." Finnelan sighed in relief. "Just don't go to town alone and don't talk to strangers, alright?" When she got another nod from the Japanese girl, the professor also nodded in satisfaction. "Very well, you are now dismissed."

"Thanks, professor."

And with that, Akko got up from her chair and started walking away. She was about to grab the doorknob, however, when she was stopped by Finnelan once more.

"Hold on." The professor said. When Akko turned around, she noticed she had taken out her wand and was pointing at her. "_Metamorphie_ _faciesse_." Instantly, she felt a tingling sensation on her nose, ears and the base of her back. Oh, right. She'd completely forgotten about the failed spell.

"Thanks." She said sheepishly.

"Next time be more careful with your spells. This happened because you weren't concentrating enough." The professor said and Akko nodded. "I'll inform the other professors that you are now allowed to partake in the practical subjects."

Akko's smile grew to the point it almost split her face in two. Finally! She'd become a real witch! Just like she'd always wanted!

"Yes! Thank you, professor!" She exclaimed much more enthusiastically this time before running off to tell the good news to her friends. She felt her real adventure was just beginning, and her quest to save her mom was definitely on the right track! She'd become a witch so powerful that blood witches wouldn't dare messing with her ever again! And she'd save her mom with her awesome powers! After all, it should be easy now that she had magic, right?

* * *

**A/N: Well, that was the last chapter I had pre-written. I'll try to keep updates consistent nonetheless, but I can't promise anything. Still, I hope you liked it and that you continue supporting me with reviews/favorites/follows. See you soon! :)**

**Thanks to my beta reader moonwatcher13.**


	10. Flying high and crashing low

**Chapter 10: Flying high, crashing low.**

Akko didn't like mornings. Cold, windy mornings were especially annoying. And on the sports field? Just plain torture. She usually wanted to die when presented with such a scenario, really! But… not that day. Why? Because the sports field was _Luna_ _Nova's_ sports field. Instead of balls there were brooms, and instead of sweaty shirts there were clean witches robes.

That's right! It was flying class! But most importantly, the first time she was being allowed to actually participate in that subject. She had already tried practicing with Amanda, of course, but in all her attempts she only got a sore throat and a scraped knee or two. And she hadn't managed to levitate even a centimeter off the ground.

But today it would be different! Because now she had actual, real magic! She was finally a witch! And with the blue tunic and pointy hat she certainly felt like one. She just wished her mom could see her right now. She was sure she would have been so proud of her!

Oh, well. She'd show her when she came back. After she rescued her. Yes.

"Atsuko!" Professor Nelson chastised her, when she noticed she wasn't paying attention. "Grip your broom tightly. We don't want you falling off on your first time."

"Y-Yes! Yeah. I will, professor." The girl stuttered, adjusting her trip on the broom like Amanda had taught her.

"Press your legs tightly together and make sure you don't slip down the shaft." She kept explaining the basics of flying while her classmates had fun high up in the air. Ugh. Less talking! More action! "Now, when you feel ready, just pronounce the spell; _Tya_ _fre_-."

"_Tya freire!_" Akko was already yelling the spell before the professor had a chance to finish her explanation. Instantly, she felt some energy transferring from her hands to her broom, like a tickling, and for a moment it seemed like the broom would actually fly, but then… nothing. "Huh? Why is it not going up?"

"Concentrate, Atsuko." Professor Nelson answered. "Flying is certainly not a trivial task."

"Hmf." Akko just pouted before pronouncing the spell once more, this time trying to concentrate more on the magic flowing between her and her broom. But… suddenly, and without warning, her broom shot up to the sky at maximum speed with her having absolutely no control over it, and she had to hold on for dear life.

"Atsuko Callistis, what do you think you're doing?" The professor shouted at her, but she could just scream in terror as her broom started going up and down erratically and doing pirouettes and such, as if trying to shake her off. Well, not today. She would not fall. She would not…

"Stop!" She yelled at her broom, putting all her force of will in that single word. And… it worked? The broom stopped for a moment, letting her catch her breath, but then… it started freaking _spinning_.

"Ahhhhhh!" Akko screamed and tried to hold on, but ended up hanging from her hands, hoping the broom wouldn't do any more sudden movements, because she wasn't sure she could resist…

"Akko!" Amanda came flying towards her, stopping just a meter or so away. "Here, give me your hand." She extended her own hand for Akko to take, but as soon as the Japanese girl tried to reach for it, her own broom made a sudden jerky movement and she was unable to hold on with just one hand, so… she ended up falling to the ground despite Amanda's attempts to catch her. Thankfully, she wasn't so high up and the trees helped slow down her fall… even if she did end up with a couple of bruises and scratches from the branches. She still felt all air leave her lungs when she landed on the ground though, and there was also a sharp pain on her torso… maybe a broken rib? It certainly felt like it.

She groaned and tried to get up, thankfully with Amanda rushing towards her and helping her stand up. Her other friends weren't far behind either, and started asking her if she was okay and such, with Jasminka even offering her a candy to make her feel better, which she immediately accepted. But before she could really recover from what had happened, she heard her least favorite voice in the entire planet.

"Oh, look at that, Akko fell from her broom!" Hannah laughed.

"She's such a disgrace for this school." Barbara agreed. "She shouldn't even be allowed near brooms. Now even to clean the floor." The two then continued laughing at Akko's expense.

"Not that I'm surprised by the outcome. Blood witches can't fly." Hannah added maliciously, staring directly into Akko's eyes.

"Now listen, you two stupid, stuck up, aristocrats!" Akko started marching towards them, intending to give them a piece of her mind, but Lotte stopped her.

"Akko, come on. You need to go to the infirmary." She said.

"But Lotte!"

"She's right." Professor Nelson came flying just then. "Miss Yanson, would you mind accompanying her there? The rest of you, continue on with your exercises."

Amanda just gave Akko a reassuring smile before taking off on her broom once more, no doubt eager to continue flying. Jasminka offered her a whole bag of candy and Constanze gave her a thumbs up before they too flew off. Sucy, on the other hand just smiled maliciously and said:

"Do get better soon. I have an experiment planned for tomorrow." And then she flew off as well.

"Come on, Akko, let's go to the infirmary." Lotte said, helping her into her own broom before the two also flew up into the sky.

Akko said nothing. She was sore, yes, but… not just physically. She had always wanted to fly, and now she had the magic to do so! And still, it seemed like her broom didn't _want_ to fly with her on top. It had been so weird! Like it was trying to shake her off. But why? Was it what Hannah said? Blood witches can't fly? Maybe she'd have to as Croix when she saw her. For now… it was time to go to the infirmary for the hundredth time.

* * *

After drinking the usual nasty potion for her broken bones and getting all banged up (because cuts and bruises apparently weren't important enough to get magic treatment) Akko was finally dismissed from the infirmary and sent to class once more. Unfortunately, it was the last class of the day, since bones took a ridiculous amount of time to heal, even with the help of magic. But that was okay. She'd just have to practice her metamorphosis magic and then she could rest for the day. Should be easy, right? She'd already casted the spell before.

Except… yeah, if wasn't easy at all. They were supposed to turn a mouse into a small dog, but… all Akko managed to do was to give herself ears and a tail (again), and even fully transform into a dog at one point. But the mouse remained a mouse.

No wonder she was getting weird looks from her classmates, and even her friends! She was a failure. But… hey! At least she was doing magic, right?

And so, she was ready to go to her room and sleep for the night when, after an unusually silent dinner, Amanda told her they needed to talk. She just assumed the school thief was planning something and would need the aid of the red team, as usual, but something told her that wasn't the case this time, so she got a little nervous.

Still, as soon as the six of them got into the red team's room, Akko simply sat on her bed and smiled at Amanda.

"So… what's up? You gonna sit?" Yeah, all her friends were still standing and staring at her, so it felt kinda like an interrogation. She even got the _bad_ kind of butterflies in her stomach. Thankfully, Polaris immediately jumped to her lap and let her pet him, probably in an attempt to calm her down.

"Akko..." Surprisingly, Sucy was the one who started. "What are you hiding from us?"

"What? Me? Pft. Don't be ridiculous! I'm not hiding anything!" Yeah… she wasn't exactly a great liar, and so she almost cringed at how false her words sounded.

"Oh yeah?" Amanda finally interfered, staring at her with an almost angry look. "Then explain this." She took out her wand a d held it, the tip lighting up immediately. "What color is it?" She asked, pointing at the spot of magic energy.

"Uh… green?"

Amanda then gave her wand to Akko, and the magic energy immediately changed colors.

"What about now?"

"Pink-ish?" Akko answered, not understanding what was her point.

"All witches have green magic energy." Lotte gently explained. "Had you never noticed?"

Honestly… Akko _had_ noticed, but she had been more preoccupied on the actual spells than the color of the magic energy, but… this was probably because her magic wasn't her own, right? But she couldn't just outright say that.

"What does this have to do with anything?" She asked defensively.

"Everything!" Amanda answered, now sounding actually angry, startling Akko and everyone else in the room. "A broom doesn't refuse orders for no reason! A broom doesn't try to shake off it's rider just because! And the fact that your magic is of such a different color… just where the fuck did you get it?"

"I…" Akko was about to try and lie her way out of this, but then she looked at her friends. Sucy seemed to be indifferent, but her tense shoulders indicated she probably cared about what was happening. Lotte just seemed to be worried for her, as well as Jasminka. Constanze was staring at her as if she was a mechanical puzzle she couldn't solve, and Amanda… yeah, Amanda was furious, but probably only because she was worried she'd done something stupid.

This were her friends. Had been for almost a year now. They cared about her, and had always tried to support her. She could trust them, right?

"Fine." She sighed. "I'll tell you the truth, but you have to promise me not to tell anyone else."

And so, she proceeded to tell them about Croix and her inventions, and how she'd used technology to give her magic. Still, she omitted the fact that Croix was a Blood Witch, and that now she technically was one too. She didn't want them to distrust her or call her crazy, since they didn't believe Blood Witches were even real.

* * *

By the end of her story, everyone was giving her weird looks, and she was getting a little nervous, to be honest, so she laughed awkwardly.

"So… yeah, that's how I got magic. Heh."

"Idiot." Sucy was the first one to say something. "I know I usually use you as my personal lab rat, but at least I'm your friend. You probably shouldn't let a stranger experiment on you just like that."

"She's not a stranger! She's my mom's ex-girlfriend!" She protested.

"But it's still dangerous." Lotte was the one who intervened this time. "You don't know her, or why she broke up with your mom."

"Plus, if it really is untested technology, it could have had secondary effects we don't yet know of." Sucy added.

"But I'm fine! Nothing bad happened! She was really nice and helpful, and she genuinely cares about me." Akko insisted, getting frustrated and mad at her friends. "Honestly, Sucy, my life is in more danger being with you than around her." She huffed and crossed her arms over her chest.

"But Akko… what happened today at flying class could have killed you. And it was undoubtedly a result of your magic being artificial." Amanda was the one who spoke this time. "Didn't this woman warn you about it?"

"Okay, first of all, her name is _Croix_. And second… she has a car and a motorcycle! Why would she try to ride a broom? She probably didn't know what would happen if I did it."

"Still… there's something fishy about all of this." Amanda answered, scrunching her nose as if she could actually smell the fishy odor of the situation. Akko just rolled her eyes.

"Look, I know how to take care of myself. Just because I wasn't born a witch doesn't mean I'm stupid or something. And… I promise I'll be careful, alright? Let's just forget about all of this." Her friends, however, turned to look at each other with questioning looks. Akko huffed. "Pleaaaaaase?" She insisted giving them her best puppy dog eyes.

"Fine for me." Sucy said. "This clearly isn't going anywhere."

"Just… be cautious, alright Akko?" Lotte asked, and Constanze quickly nodded her head, seconding her request.

"Hey, you know me! My second name is Caution!" She joked, but was met with the unamused gazes of her friends.

"I just wish you know what you're doing." Amanda said before turning to her roommates. "Cons, Jas. I think we're done here."

Before leaving, Jas gave Akko a candy and a small smile… that actually seemed a bit concerned.

"You shouldn't drink something if you don't know the ingredients." She simply said before turning around and following the others out of the room.

Akko sighed and laid down on her bed, popping Jas' candy into her mouth. Oh! It was good! Still… she didn't understand why all the fuzz, although it was nice knowing there were so many people who worried about her, but… she didn't see the need! Croix was nice, and beautiful, considerate, helpful, loving… seriously, there was just one more person who was on her level, and that was her mom. She didn't feel the need to be cautious around her. She could just relax and enjoy herself. Why couldn't her friends understand that?

She sighed.

Hopefully, she'd be able to see Croix soon. And maybe ask her if there was a way she could fly. Because, what was the point of even being a witch if you can't use a broom, right?

* * *

**A/N: Ooof. It's been a while since I last updated this fic, hasn't it? But here's the new chapter, and I hope the next one can be done soon as well XD. If you liked it please leave a review/favorite/follow, because it really helps a lot, and see you in the next one!**

**Thanks to my beta reader moonwatcher13.**


End file.
